Revelations of Kagegakure
by animefanatic363
Summary: A new island has been discovered it holds two new shinobi villages kagegakure the village hidden in the shadows and tomoshibigakure village hidden in the light. OCxino sasuxOC KakaxOC leexsaku naruxhina shikaxtema and more R&R plz. lemon's later. R
1. Prologe

Prologe: The Discovery of The Land of Light and Dark

Nearly 3 months ago a new land floated into sailing distance off the land of Waves the island kept floating and

eventualy hit the main land and after a few failed spy infaltrasion etemps from different countreys the lands

found that the new island was named the land of light and dark and it had two villages Kagegakure village hidden in the Shadows and Ranpugakure village hidden in the light

which were at war one

village on eather side of the island in the middle was known as the war grounds many battles wore fought there

and lives were claimed at the spot but now that the villages are in easy access of to the main land and its many

foreign shinobi mercenaries who knows what the villages are planing to do... end prologe


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: History of the Village Hidden in the Shadows

Nine years ago from when the village's existence became known…

"No!" screamed Ronkia as he ran through the forest trying to get away.

"Com' 'ere kid" yelled a voice behind him.

As Ronkia kept running he didn't see the dead end he came to.

"No!" he screamed again.

He was surrounded by thick brush in every direction beside the way he came.

"Muahahha ha ha, I got ya," said Ronkia's pursuer, which was the Hokage of the

Village Hidden in the Light.

The Light Hokage made a few quick hand signs and then a blinding light

appeared in his hands. "Eat this, hidden jutsu, solar rays!!!''

"NO!!" yelled Ronkia's father the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Shadows,

as he shoved his son away from the wide ray of intense light heat and power.

The Hokage shielded his eyes from the light, but its power was to great, his arm

was torn right off and landed in a bloody heap at the foot of a tree behind him, and

without his eyes shielded, the power over came them as well, they went right

through

his head leaving nothing but holes, the heat was all his left foot could bear. It melted

while still attached to his body after the light Hokage finished this display of awesome

might he did not bother to check the dead and went straight back to his village for

medals and a large keg of ale.

"Daddy?" said Ronkia. "Daddy wake up please wake up please" he started to sob

"please"...

The Village Hidden in the Shadows Hokage line is a little different then most

shinobi countries: it runs on a monarchy or royal blood line so the next person in line

would be Ronkia, because he is the eldest son. (Note: The royal shadow family has 3

children in it now the oldest is a 18 year old female named Torasame meaning

tigerclaw. The actual word for claw is tsume but I made it easier to read. The second

oldest 14 year old Ronkia commonly know as Kei is next for the throne due to ancient

law that no woman will claim the throne and the youngest son Jumogufu who is 13

made from the Japanese meaning for wool and hurricane, the family name is

kurayami which means darkness.)

Get back to the present in the next chapter: the Light's plan and the Shadows' dread.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Light's Plan and The Shadows' Dread

"This is not good," said the chief adviser. "The Light are trying to get the other

shinobi countries involved."

"Well who have they got so far?" said Ronkia the present Hokage.

"They have the stone, the mist and the cloud."

"They've been busy, so we need reinforcements of our own, call in the

intelligence gatherer."

A small hunched-back little man walked through the door he had what looked

like one big eye and one little eye.

"According to my findings," he said, "Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves,

has the largest shinobi army."

"Then we must get their help first," said Torasume stamping her foot on the

table "and I'll.."

"I'll do it" interrupted Ronkia as he pushed his sister foot off the table blocking

his face.

"WHAT!!!" she yelled "I was gonna say that first and you know it!"

"Yes, but the Hokage of the Leaf Village will probably want to talk it over with the

Hokage," said Jumgufu as he came into the room.

"We'll all go" said Ronkia "we may need help persuading the Hokage to join your

side…besides, I can't remember the story of how this started."

"That's were I come in," said Torasame. "But then why are bringing Jumogufu he

can't contribute."

"Oh yes I can," Jumogufu blurted out. "I can con people into giving us money for

food for the way back."

"Hmmmm.." pondered Ronkia and Torasame. "Yeah, he's right," they said

together "Ok lets go!"

Note: this is what the living Kurayami family looks like…

Torasume: Skinny, big breasts, wide hips, every guy in the village keeps touching

her!!! She wears a black short sleeve shirt and tight pants. She wears her headband

around her upper arm and always wears a pendent…the only thing to remember her

mother by. She has long blonde hair and always never puts it up.

Jumogufu: He's a little chunky but no where near as fat as Choji, has brown hair that

goes everywhere. Even through its short, his clothes are 100 wool and not dyed so

all his clothes are white.

Ronkia: Natural tan, has brown hair that is not quite under control. Has cuts and

bruises all over his hands and arms from training with his sword. His sword was his

fathers until the battle with the light Hokage..

fallow the journey to konoha in... Chapter 3: The Interception


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Interception

The night before the royal family started their journey to Konoha they all had to pack the essentials. This is what they packed.

Torasame: hair brush, bikini, jacket, perfume, razors, and a LOT of clothes.

Jumogufu: clothes and special wool undies.

Ronkia: Scrolls for reading materials, clothes, sword, sleeping bag, tent, all the food, lamps and other essentials.

"It will take us about 23 hours it get to Konoha" said Ronkia.

"So pretty much a full day?" asked Jumogufu.

"Yes, so can we leave?" asked Torasame.

" No, we leave in the afternoon so we'll arrived in the afternoon." said Ronkia.

"Ok, then we need a good night sleep for such a long journey." said Torasame.

The night passed quickly for Ronkia. He wondered what konoha was like, who he would meet and

most importantly if they would help

his cause. Jumogufu was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow and Torasame didnt get a

lot of sleep because he had to punch out several guys for peeping in her room and trying to break

in!!

As soon as the clock hit 1:30pm they were off towards Konoha, but little did they know that they were being watched and followed, but

not by males for the village.

"Can we stop for a rest?" Jumogufu complained.

"We just stopped ten minutes ago!!!'' yelled Torasame.

"She's right." said Ronkia, "You complain more than a girl!!".

"Stereotyping!!!" yelled Torasame.

"Fine, a girl that ISN'T a tom-boy".

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!" Torasame yelled, steaming coming out of her ears. She hates it

when her brothers call her that.

She picked him up and tossed him in the air then caught him by the collar, holding him a few inches

off the ground.

She moved her face very close to his.

"Don't ever call me that!" she hissed.

"Umf" said Ronkia as he hit the ground... hard.

"Well, lets get moving, its almost nightfall." said Torasame.

After about a half an hour of walking they stopped in the middle of a clearing and set up camp.

" 'Anyway' I says to her, 'You know what' I says I says to her 'well you can have him.' " Torasame was rambling on about some night club.

Suddenly, Ronkia put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey!!" she muffled out.

"Shhhhhhhh! someones here." he said. He pulled a stick out of his bag, shut his eyes and concentrated his chakra into it.Suddenly an

eye appeared out of the top.

A big green eye that was staring at them.

"Ok." Ronkia whispered to it, "Go from tree to tree around this camp site and see if someone's here.".

"buzt... bozt" it buzzed as it headed away into the trees.

Ronkia shut his eyes.

After 5 minutes he said" I knew it. There's someone in those trees."

"Ahh, so we were found out." said a mysterious voice from the trees as five light shinobi came out.

4 looked like chunnin but the fifth

one looked like an elite assassin. He was armed with a sword that had a yard long blade 1 1/2

inches thick, he wore gold pants and a

scalabard for his blade on his back.

"Ok men" he started "kill 'em!"

The 4 chunnins charged, kunin in hand.

"Time to fight." said Torasame" Hengen no justu!! Art of transformation!!"

she said as she turned herself into a black panther and lunged at one light ninja.

Jumogufu was cornered by two of them, "guys cant we work this out?" he said as one let loose a

kunin. Jumogufu ducked and it hit a tree

behind him. "Guess not."

he said as he cut himself with a ninja knife and he made the sign of the sheep(or ram to us in

canada). "Kuchiyose no jutsu art of summoning!!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground and

a small cute little black sheep appeared and walked over to the light shinobi.

"Aww he's soooooooo cute." said one ninja as he knelt down to rub him and the second soon

followed. As they were petting the sheep

one of them noticed something, "Hey" he said to his partner, "What's that noise?" "What noise?"

"That noise... a beep beep". They both

looked down at the sheep" beep...beep... beep... BOOM!!". It exploded and took the light shinobi with it.

Eyes ,arms, and legs went everywhere.

"Ha, they fell for it like a couple of suckers." Jumogufu said.

"So, you finally got someone with that old trick?" asked Torasame as she came out of the panther form.

"Oh yeah, that 'trick' you called it always works" he replied.

"Naw ah" "Ya haw" "Naw ah" "Ya haw" "Naw ah" "YA HAW" "NAW AH"

"Hey!" Jumogufu stopped. "Where is Ronkia?"

They both looked over to see Ronkia, his sword drawn and in a stand off with the assassins leader.

The light shinobi was behind Ronkia with deep red gashes all over his body. Dead.

"Now its time to get down to business" said the light swordsman.

"I agree." replied Ronkia "This could be interesting."

The battle began.The clanging of metal could be heard far away. The birds took flight at the sharp sound

as the two sword clashed and clashed and clashed again. Then the two enemies jumped back huffing and puffing.

The battle had been going like this for about 15 minutes with neither swordsman letting the other get

close enough for a fatal wound.

"Hey... you're good... what is your name?" asked the mysterious swordsman.

"When you ask someone their name you're required to give your own name first" replied Ronkia.

"Good point." said the swordsman with a sneer, "Amatsuken Taiyou is my name."

"And mine's Ronkia, the shadow villages full fledged hokage!"

"Hmm!" said Amatsuken with astonisment, "your'e the hokage of the shadow village?"

"Yup".

"Heh looks like I'm getting a raise cause I'm gonna kill the hokage right here" .

"No you're not." said Ronkia, with a hint of evil in his voice, as he focused his chakra.

"Take this, Mikazuki no Mai, dance of the crescent moon!" as two clones appeared and they, along

with the real one, commenced the attack. One jumped in the air, blade coming down fast. The other

two went to either side, they're blades coming in equally fast.

Amatsuken managed to dodge the swords coming in on the left and right by jumping back, but the

aerial found its mark and Amatsuken took a deep cut on his shoulder.

''Urggg'' he grunted, as he slid back further "I may have lost this fight but I'll be back".

Amatsuken made a few hands signs, "Henkantaku no jutsu, art of returning home." and with that, he

was gone like a flash.

A few minutes past before anyone said anything.

"Well" said Ronkia, breaking the silence, "since we're all awake lets get moving quickly".

Jumogufu and Torasame groaned but there was logic in his words, so they packed up and

followed him.

It was about 7:00am when they got to Konoha and since thay were all tired, they checked into the inn

and went straight to sleep.

What will happen in Konoha next chapter in "Chapter 4: What the hell is she doing here!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:What the Hell is she Doing Here!!!

It was 9:30 when Ronkia woke up from his sleep he yawned and got dressed never forgeting his

mission he staped his sword to his back and was off to look around Konoha before talking to the

hokage he was walking though town noticing a hot girl ever here and there then he heard a sound

off in the distance

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu art of shadow Doppelganger!" "hmmm" said Ronkia as he sprinted off in the

derection of the noise for some strange reason it felt like there was also a great evil prenstence

there he wondered what was cause so he sped up and stoped around what was an old training

site with three wooden pegs sticking up out of the ground and a boy about his age he thought

were a orenge jump suit and there was about twenty of him then poof the were all gone

"good now ill try twenty five" he said

"so your practicing doppelgangers are you?" asked Ronkia as he stepped out of the bushes

" ahh!! whos there?!" shouted the kid as spun around very fast with kunai in hand

" whoa its just me" said Ronkia

"and who's 'me' " asked the kid

"Ronkia of Kagegakure I heard you practicing and came to see what was going on"

"oh" said the boy as he lowered his kunai

"and whats your name?" asked Ronkia

"im Naruto the future Hokage of Konohagakure" he said

pointing towards himself

"i see and do you know were the Hokage's office is?" asked Ronkia

"ya ill show ya i have to go there anyway and see if there any new missions in" replied naruto

"sounds good" said Ronkia as they walked off to the Hokages office chatting and shareing secerts

along the way

"so your an orphen too" sayed Ronkia

"ya i cant remeber my parents at all" said naruto looking at his feet

"the only memory i have of my father is the way he died thats will be burned in my brain forever

and i swear ill kill the light hokage even at the cost of my life"

"hee hee you remind me of my friend sasuke he always talkin about killing his older brother and

bringing redemtion to his clan and stuff like that"

"really" said Ronkia proding his chin in throught

"hey there he is now" said naruto pointing "SASUKE OVER H muffle muffle"

"shh" said Ronkia as he pulled naruto behind a building "so thats sasuke and whos that girl... wait

one damn moment I KNOW HER!!!"

"really how?" asked naruto

"she was in my village and well... i kinda had a crush on her for awhile" said Ronkia scratching

the back of his head blushing

"OOoooooooOOoooooooooOO" said naruto wagging his finger accusingly at Ronkia " you should

not like a homies girl" he said with a chuckle

"grr" growled Ronkia as he peeked out from behind the building Just in time to see Kyhako and

Sasuke making out in the middle of the street ( note: Kyhako Akatgetsu is the girls name which

means star-child red-moon in english)

Ronkias eyes bugged out as he felt like his heart got ripped out and suddenly he got a surge of

anger and small storm clouds formed over his head.

naruto noticed his 'im gonna kill that guy' look

he gets from a lot of people so he grabbed on to Ronkia

" let go" Ronkia said " ill gonna chop him up"

"now what will that accomplish Kyhako will hate you thats what" naruto said quickly

Ronkia stopped struggling and let the angre pass "ya your right" he said

after sasuke and Kyhako stopped kissing which to Ronkia seemed like forever they were back on

there way to the hokages office and around this time 10:15 Jumogufu woke up and desided to go

have some fun sence Ronkia had already gone and he was horny. lets see here he looked at the

map in the frount of the inn "if im here and the harem is .. way over there shit! ill never walk that

far" he pondered a moment "well the girls better be good" he said with a shrug and was on his way

he didnt get to far before noticed someone on the street

"is that..." he asked himself as he ran up to the man

"hey is your name Jiraiya?"

"ya whos might ask is wondering" said Jiraiya

" o wow a cant belive im meeting you" said jumogufu

"huhhh" said Jiraya " what do you mean?"

"your the author of Make-out Paradise right?" asked Jumogufu

" ya but how do you know your to young to..."

"Hey" interupted Jumogufu "could sign this for me?" he holds up his own copy of Make-out

Paradise

" were did you get this" asked Jariya as he pulled the naughty book from Jumogufu

"im your biggest fan" ansured Jumogufu tring to get his favorite book back but as he said this

anether surtain reader of this book was walking by

"wait a minite you made Make-out Paradise?!" asked the man as he ran over to Jariya very fast

"o man im your biggest fan" he said

"sorry thats my postion" said jumogufu as he finally got his book back

"but if you want to fight for it i could..."

that was all the man needed to hear he punched Jumogufu a good 7 feet along the road as he

pulled out his own Make-out Paradise

"kid, get ready to write Kakashi Hatake on the desk because no one gets between me and my

make-out paradise" he said

jumogufu rouse up from the ground if thats you wana play then be my guest" as he whipped out

his kunai and cut himself

Kakashi looked slightly confused but didnt give it a second thought

"time for my specail Jutsu Kuchiyose no Justu art of Summoning" yelled Jumogufu slamming his

hand on the ground as a white sheep apeared not a black one a white one

kakashi looked like he was going to laugh himself to death but he held it back

"pluffy get him!!" Jumogufu commanded his sheep as he did the sheep opened up its mouth to

reveil 3 sets of razor sharp teeth and started to charge at kakashi

"hmm this could be exsiting" said kakashi as he put away make-out paradise and drew his kunai

as he returned the sheeps charge

the sheep jumped in the air trying to land on kakashi but kakashi got in too close he stabed with

his kunai but as soon as it hit the wool of the sheep it broke

"what??" said kakashi as he jumped back avoiding being crushed

"ok play times over" said jumogufu chuckleing miniacly

"Play.. time?" said Kakashi nervously

"Pluffy, total wool body armor" Jumogufu said to his sheep

"transform!!"

and before kakashi could do anything Jumogufu was covered in very puffy wool he looked

somewhat like an escomo

"ok lets go" said Jumogufu creaking his knuckles

"i agree" responded Kakashi as he had 3 quick katas and put his hand down in front of him and

holding his wrist with the other hand

"???" jumogufu looked really confused

then what looked like lightning appeared in his hand and the sound of chirping was all jumogufu

could hear

"Chordi 1000 birds!!" he yelled as he ran at Jumogufu putting nearly all of his chakra into it

Jumogufu realised what trouble he was in and what he did next was really stupid

he charged right at Kakashi and his chordi and while running he also put a lot of chakra into his fist

when there two hands colided the shockwave was so great the the buildings right next to them

crumbled and blew both competitors away a good 10 feet

Kakashi could barely stand but he did and tried anether chordi

"chordi 1000 bir..." was he got out before he passed out

"ha'' said jumogufu as he barely got up as well

"i can still summon a shee..." was he said before he passed out too

Jariya who was still tring to figure out how this happened then he desided to countinue his

journey

to the harem and left the two weirdos to wake up on there own.

around this time about 10:50am

Torasame woke up got dressed and found it pleasent to wake up with a guy watching you so she

was too explore Konoha as she was walking someone noticed her

"why hello there young lady isnt today wonderful to be full of the power of youthfulness?"

Torasame looked up to she a man with very shine teeth and a jounin outfit on

"ahhh, hi to you too" she said

then the man suddenly said "my names Maito gai but you can just call me Gai would you like me

too plant my seeds of youthfulness in you?"

Torasame have become use to this in her own village

"ummm i dont think so" said casually as she pushed him out of the way to get by and find her

brothers or just something to do

"i think i have anether challange for Kakashi and a humiliating consequence when he loses muh

ha ha ha" gai laughed evily

" but first i need to find him" as he sprinted off to find his arch rival.

when he did he was shocked to see him sleeping!

"Kakashi! Wake up!!!" he yelled

"ha waaa" said Kakashi sleeply as he sat up

"kakashi i have anether challange for you come here" he said Kakashi followed still half asleep

"ok you see that girl there "

he pointed at Torasame who was walking by

"the first person to make love to her wins the bet and the loser..." he paused to think of something

really humiliating

"ok the loser has to sing my humps with no pants on wereing the other persons underwere on

there head unwashed and a bra while running in and out of the women's bath, the hokages office

and ever street in Konoha what do you think of that?" he said dramaticly

"haaa? oh ok whatever" kakashi said has he fell asleep again

'i will win this one' Gai said to himself.

"So" asked naruto as they were in running distance of the hokages office "what can you tell me

about sasukes girlfriend?"

Ronkia had calmed down about the whole sasuke thing as long he doesn't see him again. Ever

"well" Ronkia began "shes from a specail bloodline in my village called the Akatgetsu clan sence

that clan was formed they been in contact with demons and anyone bourn into that clan has a

demon bourn inside them too and in times of peril they can call the demons out of there bodies for

assince"

"oh'' said naruto remebering he had a demon in side him too

"oh its ok that you have one too but i know your not from that clan" Ronkia said to naruto

"how did you know?" he asked

"well i could feel the demonic chakra from within your body i know about what happened here 12

years ago"

"more like 13 now" said naruto with a chuckle

"so do you hate me like everyone else that knows"

"nope i know how uncontroliable demons can be so i dont really care after all your the one whos suffering" Ronkia said

"hee hee thanks" said naruto as they came to the door of the hokages office now

'lets get this over with' Ronkia said to himself as he pushed open the door.

to be containued in the next Chapter, Chapter 5: All the frigin paper work!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: All the Friging Paper Work!!

"Were the hell are my brothers?" said Torasame aloud as she walked down a empty street it was

probably empty because of the collasped building.

Then she noticed a man asleep near a different building at least she hoped he was just asleep.

she slowly walked up to him

"hey sir, are you alright?" she said kindly

he slowly looked up at her and remembered what gai said and he agreed too he quickly stood up

franticly looking around trying to get it all back

"ah are you ok? asked Torasame

he looked down at her and he felt a sudden urge to hug her but he stayed calm.

_'wow he's kind of.. hot' _torasame thought to herself

"hey umm" kakashi began" well i know i dont really know you if you might want to go out

sometime?" asked kakashi nervously

"ok sure why not?" torasame said sliping a small scrap of paper into kakashi's hand and walked

off.

he unfolded it and it read: 820-2334 and had a small heart next to it.

"i cant belive i did that but maybe i just might win this bet" he said wonderingly as he pulled out is

dirty book again and started reading as he made his way home.

Torasame who had finally found something to do had a big smile on her face

"wow i can't belive i did that" she thought to herself "that was either very good or very bad, but

either way i like" she thought playfully "i wonder just what he's like".

"oh hello there" tsunade said as naruto and Ronkia walked into her office

"and what can i do for you?" she asked

however Ronkia couldn't reply he was too busy staring at tsunade's overly large breasts.

naruto looked worried so he said "excuse us for a moment"

as he pulled Ronkia away from the eye candy

"Ronkia!!" he said sternly "do not do that"

"sorry" Ronkia said "sometimes Jumogufu rubs off on me"

"whos jumogufu?" asked naruto

"he's my brother, a total pervert" Ronkia replied

"ya we got thoughs here too, but dont stare and if your gonna look at something look at her eyes!"

"ok, ok" Ronkia said surrendering as they walked back over to the hokages desk

"ummm Hokage-sama" Ronkia began "im from Kagegakure the village hidden in the shadows and I

need your help"

"my help, with what?" Tsunade asked so Ronkia told Tsunade the whole story about the long war,

the killing, the monarcy, the other villages and the damn light hokage

"well, how can I say no to that sad tale" said Tsunade

"but first" Tsunade pulled out a contrect "i need you to sign here, here and initial here"

she said handing Ronkia a pen

"ok" he said slowly as he did all the requirements

"good, now i need you to fill this out" she pulled out a huge scroll hand it back when your done the

weight of the scroll almost knocked Ronkia over.

"well, thanks" he said to her as he left but when he got outside he tripped over a rock and fell flat

on his face

"ummm'' naruto started " i better help him" he said to his Hokage as he went after Ronkia.

Jumogufu, who had woken up earlier and went to the harem came out with 3 women hanging off

him.

"life is good" he said aloud

"ladies get back in here" the manager yelled

"ok, bye sweetie" they said as the door slammed behind them

Jumogufu smile as he walked down a street and he noticed a Bar.B.Q shop his stomech growled

and he decided to go in.

"are you sure you dont need help" naruto asked septicly staring at a struggling Ronkia

"nope, im good" he managed to get out

"Hey, who are they?" Ronkia asked naruto pointed over to a pink haired girl and anether one with

long blonde hair over at a ramen shop

"oh, thats Sakura with the pink hair and Ino with the long blonde hair but i wouldn't get too close

ever since sasuke got a girlfriend they've been alittle testy"naruto said quietly

"naruto hold this for me for a sec" Ronkia said as he droped the scroll into narutos arms

"wait waaaaaa?" naruto said so surprised by the weight of the scroll and he fell over.

Ronkia casually walked over the Sakura and Ino and bowed gracusly

"hello girls want a bowl of ramen, my treat" he said

"hee hee" the girls giggled as the scooted over so Ronkia could sit in the middle

"my name's Ronkia, Kagegakures current hokage" Ronkia said looking at both of them

"so your a good fighter?" Sakura asked "i mean you defeated the former hokage, right?"

"well, no Kagegakures hokage line is a monarcy" he said scratching the back of his head "but

anyway, hey raman man, 3 bowls over here"

Naruto who was stuck under the scroll jumped at the word 'Raman'

Ronkia noticing naruto's mouth gapping open and drool coming out

"ahhhhh... make it 4" he said after they were finished with there raman the were on the street just

outside of the shop

"well i need to split" naruto said "Iruka sensai said he would treat me to raman tonight and i dont

want him to see that I already had some, Bye" he sprinted off

"I need to go too i have to fill out this treaty" he said holding up the very heavy scroll

"Bye Sakura, bye Ino" he said waving as he headed for the inn

"wow that was acually fun" sakura said to ino as the walked down the street

"well he was really polite" Ino said "but other then that sasuke surpasses him completly"

"o ya'' Sakura agreed.

'_ya right, he was a total hotty! I want to get on with him' _Inner sakura said nodding

'_i might need to follow him sometime and see where he lives' _inner Ino said '_and see if it's "cozy_"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking

"ok Sakura i know you like him" Ino said with a smirk

"i no you do too" Sakura returned with the all-knowing smile

''well let's not make this the samething like with sasuke" Ino started "so lets make it a quick

compitasion, after all he's only going to be around here for a week"

"so lets think of something that we can do fast" Sakura said they pondered a moment looked at

each other got a sly smile and pointed at each other

"Sex!!" they said aloud as the went to there own homes feeling quite pleased with themselves.

To Be Containued

What happens to Torasame on her date? Whats happening to Jumogufu? and who's going to win

out of Sakura and Ino?

Try to figure it out with help from the next Chapter: Chapter Six One Week of Konoha Romance??


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Week of Konoha Romance??

"Hey, Torasame how was your first day in Konoha?" Ronkia asked her as he was sitting on his

bed next to Jumogufu.

"well, it was boring until i found this guy passed out by a collapsed building" she began

Jumogufu who remembered that fight and the guy started to sweat and his eyes darted quickly

back and forth.

"and what happened?" Ronkia asked feeling interged

"i woke him up and well after i did that, he asked me out" Torasame said scratching the back of her

"and, let me guess, you said no right like you always do" Jumogufu guessed, Ronkia nodding in

agreement.

"well actually I said yes" Torasame said blushing.

Upon hear this Jumogufu and Ronkia eyes totally bugged out, it looked like there would pop out

right out of there heads and run off

"WHAT!!!" Ronkia said steaming "do you even know ANYTHING about this guy, he could be a

pedifile or an escaped convict or or.."

"an alien from a far away planet that came to earth to drive all the men insane by get rid of all the

women!!" Jumogufu interupted.

Ronkia stopped and stared at Jumogufu with a strange look, so did Torasame.

"What, it could happen" jumogufu shrugged

"ok putting that aside, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TORASAME!!!" Ronkia began again "its

unheard of, this has been a completly down the hole day first i see the girl i like making out with

some guy in the middle of the street..."

"that had to be hot"Jumogufu gazed up in thought.

Ronkia ignored this comment

"and now my sister is dating a complete stranger and i have to fill this out by tomorrow!!" Ronkia

said holding up the huge scroll

"i need a quiet place to do this" as he walked into the broom closet in there room and slammed the

door.

"anyhow, Jumogufu how was your day?" Torasame asked him.

"well after i left the harem i went into a Bar.B.Q shop and well...

Jumogufu's Flash back to the B.B.Q shop

_"Holy shit this place is packed"_ Jumogufu thought as he entered the shop every table was full

some squished in with more then the seat compacity.

He saw a table near a window with only one guy in it he walked over and sat down

"Hi" Jumogufu said to the boy

"oh, hey" he said back, he looked a little big for his age but not too big.

He wore a shirt with the symbol for "food" or "eat" on it

"so, whats your name" Jumogufu asked

"Chouji, its Chouji and you are?"

"im Jumogufu" Jumogufu replied as he picked up a menu.

He skimmed it and noticed they didn't have his favorite item

"hey, do you know what they should have on this menu, Bar.B.Qed cheese puffs" Jumogufu said

flatly

"really? I LOVE BarB.Qed cheese puffs" Chouji said ashtonished "but everyone else won't even

try 'em" Chouji said looking down

"well, they don't know what they're missing" Jumogufu said with a stern look

"hee hee, ya" Chouji said cheering up...

and well, after that we talked for awhile and became friends" Jumogufu finished

"wow" Torasame said "I can't belive someone else likes BarB.Qed cheese puffs besides you!!"

Jumogufu rolled his eyes at this comment

"so, When is your date anyway?" he asked

"When she gets a brain!!!" Ronkia yelled from inside the broom closet

"im gonna ignore the peanut gallery" Torasame yelled at the closet

"it's at 6:00pm tomorrow" she said to Jumogufu

"well, then you need a good night sleep, night" he said as he pulled the sheets over his head

"night" torasame said to him as she did the same.

"NIGHTY NIGHT" Ronkia yelled to them both as Torasame and Jumogufu drifted into sleep.

The Next Day

When Torasame and Jumogufu woke up Ronkia had already gone so they got out of bed, got

dressed and head off to a fresh day in Konoha.

Ronkia who was walking down the street was really bored.

He went to they hokage's office but it doesn't open until 10:00 and it was 8:45 he had to find

something to do for the next hour and 15 minites.

He just walking along then suddenly Naruto came running up to him

"hey Ronkia, i want introduce you to some friends of mine, come on" Naruto said motioning for him

to come along.

After about 5 minutes of running they came to a corner with 4 people standing on it.

One had long hair and totally white eyes, Ronkia guess he had a hereditary trait.

The second one had a kind of pineapple shaped head and he was wereing a chunin vest.

the third had markings on his face and a dog on his shoulder that barked when he saw them

coming,

but the fourth Ronkia knew.

Sasuke.

He stopped in mid step and had to slap his hand from reaching to grab the sword on his back.

"Ronkia, come on" Naruto said waving

"what? oh, ok" he came up beside Naruto.

"This is Neji" he said pointing at the guy with the white eyes,

"this is Shikamaru or pineapple head" Naruto said pointing at the guy in the chunin vest everyone

looked at expecting something along the lines of an insult or a complent but the only responce

they got was his head tilting all the back and a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"oh my.. SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!!!" Naruto yelled very loudly.

"hey Naruto do you see this" Ronkia said pointing at his ear

"ya" Naruto said looking confused

"Well i thought that i might need it later so QUIET DOWN!!!!" Ronkia yelled just as loud as Naruto.

At this moment Shikamarus snot bubble burst

"hey whats up" Shikamaru looked around slowly

"oh, Shikamaru your awake ok ill continue my introduction" naruto began again

"this is Kiba" he said pointing at the guy with the dog

"and you already know Sasuke"

"hey" Sasuke said holding out his hand.

Ronkia extanged his to shake it biting his lips

"nice to see you" he said through clenched teeth as he grabed on sasukes hand and shuck it will

tightening his grip

"ow squishing hand" Sasuke said as Ronkia let go

"sorry i guess i dont know my own strength" he said with a big obveussly fake smile.

Sasuke still holding his hand from pain stared at Ronkia through slity eyes as Ronkia started to

grind his teeth and it sounded like it hurt.

"the tension around here is so think i can see it" Kiba whispered to Neji.

Neji nodded in agreement sasuke slowly sled his hand to his kunai pouch as Ronkia slowly

reached for his sword suddenly Naruto jumped between them and said

"lets go get some ice cream" he said clapping his hands.

everyone else breathed a sigh of releaf they thought a fight would start right then.

"no thanks Naruto, i believe me and Uchiha have some bussiness to take care of" Ronkia said

cracking his knuckles

"ya, i need some exersice" Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

"guys, yoyu cant fight here, you'll get in trouble" Naruto said holding up his index finger

"and you have give us time time to sell tickets" Kiba pointed out.

"name the time and place, ill be there" Ronkia said

"at the Konoha Chunin final arena 7:30 tomorrow night"

"ok sure why not" Ronkia said shrugging

"ok then guys im off" Sasuke said waving

"ya i gotta go train if im gonna take out a soul surviver of a clan, bye" Ronkia said

"WOOHOO" Kiba yelled "im gonna make a fortune" he said rubbing his hands together with eyes

that were dollar signs.

"ill go get the tickets, Neji start setting up the booths and Shikamaru, you get the arena and make

a betting booth were gonna be rich i tell ya RICH!!!" he yelled again as he ran off to the market,

Neji ran home to get a hammer, nails and wood and Shikamaru slouched down

"this is so troublesome" he said as he hauled himself towards the arena.

Naruto who was now alone said to himself "oh well this could be fun to watch as he made his way

to find all his other friends and tell them about the fight.

Get front row seats to the fight in the next chapter...

Chapter 7: Sweat, Blood and Love all Rolled into One! (tital pending)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N sry for the slow update i had MAJOR writer's block but since i got a girlfriend life has been good and i overcame it (music helped) ill update faster from now on and review!! i am suffering from lack-of-review-itis HELP ME!! (im a spaz i no dont rub it in)**

Chapter 7: Before the Battle, Secrets Revealed, and Torasmes Date

"Hey Hinata" Naruto ran up to Hinata waving "did you hear the news, Sasuke and Ronkia are going to fight"

"oh Na... Naruto!!" Hinata said not noticing the blond ninja.

"Ya I heard, who is Ronkia?" Hinata asked

"he's the Hokage of Kagegakure" Naruto said out of breath from running

"oh, so if Sasuke wins he'll become a Hokage of that village?" Hinata asked

"i guess so" Naruto said shruging

"oh there's Sakura and Ino i need to tell them, bye Hinata" Naruto said waving

"Naruto..." Hinata said so softly that only she heard it.

here are the reactions of the leaf genin and there thoughts

Sakura: WHAT!! _damn why does have to be both the guys i like!!!_

Ino: (just stares) _hee hee that will be the perfect time to tell Ronkia how i feel, you will LOSE Sakura!!_

Lee: it should be a great experience watching a Hokage battle!! _and to watch sasuke battle again!!_

Chouji: will there be food? _I hope they have hotdogs_

Shino: ...

end thoughts

Ronkia was walking down the street wondering where he could train at for the next hour or more then he noticed his sister Torasame walking down the street with her usuall bored look on her face then he noticed someone following her he was dressed in green spandex and a green vest who was hiding in inconspicuous places but obviously follow Torasame. Ronkia hated it when perverts followed her so he snuck up behind the man and said

"are you following my sister?"

Gai spun around to see a very angry boy creaking his knuckles

"oh shes your sister?" Gai said with a worried look on his face he hoped the boy wouldn't say anything to her

"yes and i would appreciate it if you stop following her YOU PERV!!" Ronkia yelled annoyed with the man.

Torasame hearing her brother yell she turned and saw him yelling at the man who was following her (thats right she knew) Ronkia was about the clout the man when Torasame quickly ran up behind him and put him in a master lock.

"hey wait a sec..." Torasame said to Gai "i know you your that guy who wanted to knock me up" upon hearing this Ronkia lost it

"YOU WHAT?! LET ME AT 'EM" Torasame calmly said with to Gai

"I'm gonna let my brother go in 10 seconds, i suggest you run away while you still can" Gai quickly kissed Torasame on the cheek and turned to run which caused Ronkia to flip out more.

"ok screw the head start, kill him Ronkia" Torasame said letting go of her brother.

Ronkia ran full speed after Gai, who was surprised at how fast the boy could run in a matter of seconds Ronkia had Gai pinned, his hands around Gai's throut slamming his head into the ground will yelling "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT MY SISTER YOU GAY, SPANDEX-WEARING BASTARD!!" Ronkia got off Gai and noticed he had knocked him out, Ronkia shrugged it off and went to find a forest where he could train.

Jumogufu who had been walking around for awhile reading his dirty book noticed he had just walked by the dojo, he stopped to think _'hmmmm, if this is a co-ed dojo that means there will be a womens changing room hee hee hee time for some fun' _Jumogufu walked into the dojo and noticed there was a womens changing room, one for adults and one for teens.

He smiled to himself as he casted an invisibility jutsu on himself and focused chakra into his feet and palms and started to climb the wall until he was on the ceiling and snuck in the girls changing room from the top of the door. He was meet with a site of a pink haired kunoichi with only her panties on, no bra she had a A pair of breast on her. Jumogufu knew he was about to gush blood from his nose so he whipped out his own invention. well it wasn't really a invention all it was a small bag with strings through the top of it, Jumogufu quickly casted another invisibility jutsu on his invention and put it one so the blood that came from his nose would go into the bag and no one would noticed, then he looked over and noticed a blond kunoichi without anything on, getting out of the showers, she had B sized breast which was close his favorite size. Jumogufu was certain he was going to pass out there was no one else in the room at the time so he just watched the two already there.

Ronkia, on his way the find a forest he could train noticed the Dojo and went in, but as soon as he did he sniffed the air, and he noticed the smell of blood coming from the female teen changing room he sniffed again and noticed it was Jumogufu's. He knew what he was doing. 'Jumogufu is spying on women again' Ronkia decided to wait outside the door he knew that Jumogufu would fall eventually and get smacked hard by women so he shut his eyes and waited.

Sakura who was oblivious to the fact she was being watched looked out from the one-way peep hole and noticed Ronkia outside the door.

"Ino, i see Ronkia" Sakura said to Ino and she sped over.

"Wow, he is so hot" both the girls sighed.

Suddenly Ino got an idea and whispered to Sakura "hey why don't we see what he does when he sees us like this" motioning to her nakedness.

Sakura liked the idea, and quickly took off what was left of her clothes. Sakura then asked Ino how they were going to get him in the room, Ino just smiled

"leave that to me" she said as she slipped her hand out the door and quietly took Ronkia sword right off his back

"he.. hey" Ronkia said surprised he opened his eyes just in time to see his sword disappear into the Teens changing room.

Ronkia was having some moral issues 'i cant go in there what is someone sees me but i have to get my sword back!!' he yelled in his head. so he decided to do it sneakily he made a few katas and teleported into the room right between Ino and Sakura.

"hello Ronkia" Sakura said acting natural

"how are you?" asked Ino with a grin on her face still holding Ronkia's sword.

"umm... Ino why do you have my sword?" Ronkia asked trying to ignore the fact the girls at his sides were naked.

"we needed a way to get you in here" Sakura said with a growing mischievous smile on her lips.

Ronkia was blushing bad (ya thats right guys can blush too i do ) and trying to conceal the lump in his pants and doing it very poorly. When Ronkia wasn't looking, Ino pointed it out to Sakura and they both wanted to torture him about it.

"hey, Ronkia why are you blushing?" Ino asked innocently

"ummm am i blushing?" Ronkia was trying to force it down and it wasn't working

"yes very much so" Sakura said nuzzling him softly, Ino was doing the same to the other side, and that was all Ronkia could take, he feinted and fell forward.

Ino and Sakura laughed at there plan and how it worked out, they quickly got dressed and shoved Ronkia out through the window, they didn't want people in the dojo to think something happened, and they climbed out of the window, picked out Ronkia and carried him to Sakuras house since Ino parents were home and they didn't want to get in trouble.

Jumogufu, after the little thing with Ronkia coming in, went out through a different window, he was alittle disurbed by what had just happened and didn't want to see more, he pulled out his book and walked back towards were hes family was staying.

meanwhile at Sakuras house

Sakura and Ino had put Ronkia on the couch and were waiting for him to wake up.

"wow he lasted a lot longer than most guys would" Ino sayed while gazing up in thought

"ya when we did that to sasuke he feinted in like 5 seconds' Sakura said laughing at the memory.

Ronkia started to move he was finally coming to and when he woke up he noticed 3 things...

1.he wasn't at his house

2.he didn't have his sword

3.Sakura and Ino were staring at him

"hello Ronkia, sleep well?" Sakura asked with a giggle.

"ughh" Ronkia groaned "where am I, What time is it, WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD!!??"

Ino giggled a bit and handed Ronkia his sword, Ronkia sighed with relief that his sword was ok he put it back on his back.

"and to ansure your questions" Sakura started "your at my house cause you feinted when we nuzzled you" She paused and giggled a bit "and its about 2."

Ronkia shot up

"already 2:00??!!" Ronkia yelled "I have to get this to the Hokages office right away" he said holding up a small scroll that he opened and then a much larger scroll poofed out of it

"oh right the contract" Ino said remembering the scroll he had when the first met.

"ya so i need to go" he said running towards the door

"wait" ino said walking up to Ronkia

"we got you to a safe house and you don't even give us anything in return?" Ronkia turned his pockets inside out

"uhhhh i have nothing on me right now" Ronkia said looking sorry, Ino and Sakura just walked up to him and Kissed him on the cheek.

Ronkia smiled and kissed them both and was out the door.

Ronkia got to the Hokages tower in no time, he opened the door and found Tsunade sitting with her feet on her desk, her hands behind her hand and was asleep. Ronkia quietly placed the large scroll on her desk and tip-toed out of her office, heading for home.

4 hours later

Torasame and Kakashi were at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop not the most romantic place in the world but it was just a first date and Torasame nor Kakashi had been on many. Torasame looked away from the bowl of Miso Ramen she had ordered that was about half gone and at Kakashi who had not ordered anything but water which he drank through a straw that went under his mask so he never took it off.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled "so, tell me about yourself" he said without taking his eyes off her, she blushed at the way he kept looking at her

"well, I'm from Kagegakure im here with my brothers to ask the Hokage if she could help us with a problem" she told him

"help?, with what" Kakashi asked still not looking away from her

"our enemy village has been enlisting other villages to assist them in a final assault on our village we wont survive unless we can even the odds so were here to ask for this villages help" Torasame explained

"well, ill help even if this village says no" Kakashi said with a noticeable smile from under his mask. Torasame blushed

"thanks, so what about you? what are you like?" Torasame asked smiling at him while eating the rest of her Ramen

"well, I'm a jounin here is Konohagakure, i command a squad of genin and thats about it" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head

"there has to be more to then that" Torasame said looking at him

"not really, it can get pretty boring around here" Kakashi said with a sigh

"oh, do you know a gay named Gai?" Torasame asked remembering the man who got the shit beat out of him by her brother and who was gonna knock her up

"ya why do you ask?" kakashi asked taking a sip of water

"well, he came up to me the day i got here and asked to implant me with his seeds of youthfulness or something like that"

when hearing this Kakashi spit out his water that went right through his mask and his one visible eye bugged out.

Torasame laughed and said "don't worry he already got what he deserved, my brother kicked his ass"

Kakashi just smiled and said "then i should thank him when i see him"

Torasame laughed again, "oh, i just realized something"

"what" Kakashi asked

"i don't even know your name" Torasame blushed at how she could forget that.

"i don't know yours either" he said Torasame quickly said" mines Torasame Kurayami"

"and im Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you" Kakashi said with a smile.

Torasame laughed, Her and Kakashi talked nearly until 10:00 until Torasame said she had to go before her brothers started to worry, but before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused Kakashi to blush of course no one noticed because they couldn't see his face.

Torasame walked down the street feeling happy that she acually had a fun time, and she hoped Kakashi felt the same...

hoped you like this chappy if you can suggest any changes or new ideas ill take them all into consideration until next time

hope you people havent forgot the Ronkia v.s Sasuke battle is coming up in the next chapter...

Chapter 8: Kagekage v.s Genius, The battle begins!

(my titles ideas are getting better dont you think?)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kagekage v.s Genius, The battle begins!

When Torasame got home she was bombared with questions about her date by Jumogufu and Ronkia.

"what was it like, did you like it?" Ronkia asked he was ok with Torasame and her dating now as long as it wasn't Gai.

"it was good, i had a good time"

"did you get anything done?" Jumogufu asked with a smirk looking up from his book with a nosebleed.

Torasame couldn't believe her brother would ask her something like that, well it is Jumogufu, Torasames eye begun to twitch and Ronkia knew what was coming next and he thought Jumogufu deserved it.

"YOU PERVERT!!" Torasame yelled pulling her arm back and giving Jumogufu and straight punch to the forehead. He was out cold.

"Anyway we should get some sleep, I have big day tomorrow and Torasame do you and him have another date?" Ronkia asked

"i don't know i guess ill wait for him to call" she said as she crawled into her bed, and Ronkia crawled into his.

"Night Torasame" Ronkia said

"night" Torasame replied as they both drifted off into sleep.

**The Next Day**

As usual, Ronkia woke up first and decided that he would train. He got dressed and went out the door. he was walking towards the Dojo where he was going to train yesterday until the whole thing with Sakura and Ino. He smiled remembering he had kissed both the girls and how pretty they were, and before he knew it he was walking towards Sakura's house to ask her if she wanted to train and then he would go to Ino's to ask her.

He walked up to the Haruno household and knocked on the door. Sakuras mom ansured the door

"hello Mrs.Haruno" Ronkia said bowing with respect "is Sakura home?"

"yes just a second" Mrs.Haruno said holding up her index finger "Sakura, doors for you!!" she called upstairs

"coming" Sakura called while walking down the stairs with Ino following her. Sakura was waring her usual pink attire, and Ino was were her usual clothing as well.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Ronkia said bowing to both of them.

"oh Ronkia... how are you?" Sakura said surprised to see him at her house

"I'm good, I was wondering if you two wanted to train together" Ronkia said

"sure we have spare time" Sakura said getting her shoes on

"ok" Ino said getting hers

"great ill be right outside" Ronkia said closing the door on his way out.

In a few moments Sakura and Ino come out of the house running up to Ronkia

"ah your ready, ok, lets go" Ronkia said walking off

"wait where are we going?" Ino asked with a puzzled look

"to train in the forest no one will be there so it'll just be us" Ronkia replied looking at the blush on both girls faces and wondering what they were thinking.

They arrived a clearing at the edge of the forest south east of Sakura's house. there was a river at the very end it was low but deep you would fall for 10 feet before you hit water, there were also straw training dummies set all around the clearing, there were also bulleyes set in the trees and a rack of weapons near were you come in.

"Well here we are, you girls can use any weapon you want they're all mine and i can always buy more if the break or crack" Ronkia said motioning towards the weapon rack.

Sakura looked at the rack of weapons she pulled out a metal Staff and decided it was good to train with, she picked a dummy near the left corner of the clearing and dropped into a awkward stance Ronkia noticed she need help and walked over behind her and placed his hands on Sakuras that were around the staff

"it easier to react if you stand like this" he said guiding her into the proper stance. Sakura blushed at the fact Ronkia was touching her hands

"thank you" she managed to force out.

Ronkia smiled and stepped back to watch Sakura quickly get the hang of staff fighting.

Ino was looking through the weapon rack until she found what she was looking for, a sword, she picked it up and choose a dummy near the river. she dropped into an elite sword stance and began to swing with grace. Ronkia looked at Ino and her mastery of the sword, he walked up to her and said

"Ino, i didn't know you were so good with a sword, do you train regularly with it?" Ino turned to see Ronkia smiling at her she blushed

"lets just say I'm not a noobie"

"so do you know any justus with the blade or are you just a skilled close-ranged swordsperson?"

"i dont know too many jutsus with the sword, except this one" Ino replied laying her sword down on the ground, stepping back, and making close to the same katas as for Shintenshin no jutsu but there was a noticeable difference.

"Seishin-anime no jutsu Art of Mind Animation" she yelled as her body went limp and fell to the ground as the sword rose and sliced into the ground 'hello'.

Ronkia smiled, he had not seen this technique before and was intrigued, he thought he had seen them all or at least heard of them, but this one was new.

The sword rose up again towards the training dummy and hacked it to pieces then the sword fell to the ground and Ino stood up.

"i can't hold that for too long, only like 5 minutes" she said blushing when she noticed Ronkia was staring at her.

"that was amazing" he said as he walked towards a dummy in the center of the clearing, pulled out his sword a began to slash.

Half an Hour Later

Ronkia was now all sweaty from training, and decided he need to wash up before heading back to town. Sakura and Ino were watching him as he walked up to edge of the forest where the drop off was to the river. Ronkia removed the scabbard from him back and took off his shirt to reveal a highly-toned body with scar on his right shoulder running almost all the way around it. he took off his pants also so he was in only his boxers and dove into the river below. the river was barely flowing so it didn't take much energy to keep in one place and it wasn't nearly enough to wash someone away. Sakura and Ino decided they need a quick dip too, Ronkia had already seen them naked so they took off all there clothes, jumped in, and swam out near Ronkia.

Ino tapped him on the back and he turned to see the girls naked again and blushed, he was still not use to that.

"Hello girls, you came to accompany me on the swim?" he asked

"yup" Ino said with a giggle seeing he was looking at her breasts, she didn't really care that he was looking at them, actually she hoped he liked them.

Ronkia trying not to look at the girls breasts to distract his mind he quickly went under water and swam around, he could hold his breath for a really long time so he swam around exploring the river, he noticed a few small fish near the bottom, a couple of crates, and the remains of a bridge that looked burned down he came up for air and noticed Sakura and Ino hadn't moved.

"Are you to gonna tred water the whole time or are you going to explore with me?" he asked

"ok sure we'll help you look around" Ino said taking a deep breath and diving under, as did Sakura.

Ronkia took another deep breath and went under to explore with Ino and Sakura. As they all were heading towards the bottom Ino's hand 'accidentally' grazed Ronkia cock, which cause Ronkia to get a boner.

_'that was an accident! Ino wouldn't do that on purpose would she?" _Ronkia asked himself in his mind.

_'oh god i hope he didn't noticed i did that. I don't know what came over me. was it really a accident or was it because..." _Ino quickly shook that thought out of her head.

They were all the the bottom now and were exploring about 5 feet away from each other.

Ronkia was more interested in wondering what happened on the way down, as was Ino.

_'stupid boner go away already i don't want the girls thinking I'm a mega-perv!!!'_ Ronkia yelled in his head

Ino had noticed the lump in Ronkias boxers and she knew she was the reason it was there.

_'he liked it that much?' _she wondered in her head _'no it would happen to anyone' _however, if Ronkia knew it wasn't an accident he probably would have said something to her in private.

Ronkia, Sakura, and Ino were almost out of air and on their way up, when Ronkia erection finally went away.

they all broke surface at they same time and told each other what they found or discovered

"i found out that fish bite" Sakura said showing Ronkia and Ino the fish attached to her ring finger, They almost passed out laughing

"so what did you guys find?" Sakura asked pulling the fish off her finger and throwing it over her shoulder

"i didn't find anything" _'besides the fact the Ronkias cock is about 3 inches un-erect'_

"I didn't either" Ronkia said

"hey does anyone know what time it is?" Ino asked

"well, judging by the angle of the sun, the temperature, and the way the shadows are going..."

"just tell us forehead girl" Ino said annoyed that Sakura allows had to be so smart

"I'd say about 11:30"

"No wonder I'm hungry... hey you girls want to grab a bite to eat?" Ronkia asked looking at each of them

"sure" Ino and Sakura said together

"ok you can choose... but first we need to get dressed" he said

"ummmm how are we gonna get out of here?" Sakura asked realizing there were no ledges to climb

"don't worry i can get us out of here" Ronkia said "but you girls need to grab on to me"

both the girls blushed but did what Ronkia had said

Ronkia then made some katas and stuck his hand just below his feet "Tsumetai Hadazawari no Jutsu, Art of Freezing Touch!!" he yelled as an ice block appeared under the group and the raised past up ground level on an Ice pillar, they hopped off the ice pillar and into the clearing, as they stepped off the pillar melted and returned, as water, into the river.

Ronkia, Ino and Sakura quickly got dressed and were off back into town for lunch.

"Bring Bring!" the phone rang and Torasame ran to get it

"hello?" she said

"hi Torasame" it was Kakashi

"oh hi kakashi what are you up to?"

"not too much i just called to ask you if you wanted to have dinner at my place tonight"

"i would love too" Torasame said blushing

"ok then ill see you at 6:00 then?" Kakashi asked

"sure, but i have to be gone by 7:30 my brother has a battle then"

"ok ill have everything dinner ready by the time you get here, bye" Kakashi said as he hung up the phone

"i cant wait" Torasame said to her self then she realized something... she had no idea where he lived.

as if on que the phone rang again "hello?" Torasame answered again.

"i realized you don't know where i lived"

"ha ha ha i realized that too"

"my house is the orange one on Sarutobi auv. its huge so you cant miss it"

"ok bye Kakashi"

"bye"

they hung up at the same time and they were both happy that they were seeing each other again

Jumogufu woke up a few minites after Kakashi called.

"you finally woke up huh?" Torasame asked grining at him

"yes, but with a major headache" Jumogufu said rubbing the bump on his head where Torasame had punched him the night before

"you deserved it" she said crossing her arms "you should know what happens to you by now when you say something perverted around me"

"ya ya" Jumogufu said walking up to the fridge, opened it, and pulled a can of beer

"you really shouldn't drink those, they're bad for you" Torsame said shaking her finger at him

"i only have like 2 it could be worse"

"good point. but that dont mean i like you drinking, it makes you have a beer-belly" Torasame said poking Jumogufu in the gut

"hey!!" Jumogufu yelled "im not fat, I'm big boned!!"

"whatever" Torasame sighed putting on her sneakers

"where are you going?" Jumogufu asked

"shopping, i need new clothes for my date tonight"

"what you're going out with him again?"

"yup" Torasame replied smiling as she stepped out the door

"This is weird... everything is upside down in this town" Jumogufu said to himself as he took another sip of his booze

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop

Ronkia was finishing his bowl of miso Ramen and the girls were about half way done

"so Ronkia, are really gonna fight Sasuke?" Ino asked

"yes" Ronkia replied

"why would you fight him?" Sakura asked him, who had given up on liking Sasuke

"well, theres this girl from my village" Ronkia told them feeling embarrassed "I really like her..." Ronkia didn't noticed Ino and sakuras' faces drooping

"and now Sasuke is going out with her and i hate it."

"is that it?" Sakura asked voice saddened

"no actually, I was looking through some of the family scrolls I brought and his ancestors slaughtered 90 of the Kagegakure population in its first year of being a shinobi village"

"but i thought your village was a drifting island" Ino said feeling a little better that this whole thing wasn't about that girl

"thats why it is" Ronkia said face getting dark

"what?" Sakura asked very confused

"when the Village was at war with the Uchihas, the Kagekage gathered all the strongest shinobi in the village to use an Earth style jutsu to separated us from the mainland" Ronkia told them solemnly

"oh... sorry if we are pushing you..." Ino said concerned for the boy she loved

"No don't be" Ronkia said with a slight smile "its good to be able to talk to someone about this, I really like people like you two" looking at Sakura, then Ino

Ino and Sakura blushed at the part 'I really like people like you'

"no problem" Ino said smiling at Ronkia and staring into his dark brown eyes and saw her perfect reflection.

_'wow he has the most soul-full eyes'_ Ino thought and she right but she didn't know was that Ronkia was thinking close to the same thing.

_'she has the most beautiful blue eyes' _was what Ronkia was thinking

Then they both realized they were staring at each other and looked away, blushing.

When they all were done with their Ramen, it was about 12:05.

"well, i have about 7 hours before i have to go... what do you ladies want to do?" Ronkia asked them

"hmmm" Sakura thought for minute "well, barely anyone here knows you, so why dont we introduce you to some of our friends"

"ok, why not" Ronkia said shrugging

so they were off to find the rest of the leaf kunoichi.

Torasame was in the clothes store looking for a new shirt, pants ect. when she noticed Gai watching her through the clothes, or she thought it was Gai.

Torasame quickly flicked a throwing knife at the the man, who was watching her, "would you back off you perv!!" she yelled at the man which now had a cut across his cheek. however the man wasn't Gai but some old man with gray hair

"ok, you caught me, but it was research!!" the man said coming out the clothes

"what kind of research... Wait a second i know you, you're Jariya arn't you"

"i am"

Torasame was shocked to accually be talking to Jariya, the Jariya, the author of one of her favorite books

"hey" Torasame said rummaging through her bag "would you sigh this for me?" she asked holding a copy of, you guessed it, Make-out Paradise

"umm sure" Jariya said taking the book from her and pulling out a pen "who am i making this out to?"

"Torasame Kurayami"

"ok" he said handing it back and Torasame was gone in a flash, back home to rub this autograph in Jumogufus' face.

"Ahh there they are" Sakura said looking at a couple of girls standing and talking to each other

one had her hair up into two buns and the another had completely white eyes just like Neji _'must be in the same clan' _Ronkia thought

"Hi" Ino said running up to the girls with Sakura and Ronkia right behind her.

"oh hi Ino" The Girl with the buns said "whos this?" she said walking up to Ronkia

"this is Ronkia, he came here to ask the Hokage if Konoha will help in a war" Ino said Introducing Ronkia.

"Ronkia, this is Tenten" Ino said motioning to the girl who was now standing right in front of him

Ronkia smiled at Tenten and then looked over towards the white-eyed girl, who seemed very timid, then it hit him, something Naruto had said as they were walking to the Hokages tower back when they first meet...

Flashback

"So Naruto, you now know who i like, so who do you like?"

"well..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Naruto.. i probably don't know her so you tell me and ill never find out who she is"

"good point" Naruto said "her name is Hinata, she's shy but i know she can be really couragous when she needs to be" he said remembering the chunin exams, when she fought Neji

Naruto decided to continue "she seems like the only one who really cares about me, aside from master Iruka, she does so much for me, i just help to like her more then just a friend" Naruto was blushing while he was saying this

"you should ask her out" Ronkia said to Naruto

"no way!!" Naruto said blushing even more now "shes the Hyuga heiress! and I'm a demon brat why would she like me"

Ronkia sighed realizing Naruto was hopeless "ok, ok but keep in mind the worse thing she can do is say no"

"ok" Naruto said

End Flashback

Ronkia walked up to Hinata "you must be Hinata" he said looking at her eyes, pure white.

"ye... yes, h...how do you know my name?" Hinata asked stuttering a little

"one off your friends told me about you, hes very fond of you" Ronkia said smiling

for a second Hinata thought it was Naruto, well she hoped it was Naruto, but then she thought Kiba, he had told her he liked her time and time before

as if reading Hinatas' mind he quickly added "I also heard you liked him" Looking at Sakura, siliently thanking her for telling him she liked him while they were looking for them

Hinatas' mind was racing "do..do you mean Naruto?" she asked blushing a lot

Ronkia smiled evilly and asked "what would you do if it was?"

that was all Hinata could take, she feinted on the spot

"oh now you've done it" Ino said laughing

"sorry just thought she needed to know"

"hey" Tenten smiled evilly "lets help this thing along a bit"

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"lets get them alone together" Tenten told them and they agreed that they would get them to have dinner at Narutos house, and then see how it went from there (no, not in a sexual way perverts)

7 Hours Later

Nearly all of konoha was at the arena at 7:30 , for the, as the posters say, 'Kagekage v.s Uchiha Battle for the Ages'.

Ronkia and Sasuke were standing about 3 meters apart from eachother.

"lets get this over with" Ronkia said "i agree, this will be easy"

"then lets make this interesting"

"what do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"On this fight I wager, the Kagekage position in my village" Ronkia yelled loud enough for everyone in the arena to hear.

"and as a fair wager" Sasuke yelled equal to Ronkia "my Konohagakure citizen rights"

Ronkia smiled at the thought of Sasuke being banished

"ok lets go" Ronkia said droping into his Taijutsu stance, as Sasuke did the same.

Genem appeared inbetween the two "lets i fight begin... now!!" he said backing up a step

Ronkia ran at Sasuke and wen he was 3 feet from him, Ronkia jumped in the air, still flying forward, but now with his foot out. Sasuke put his hands in front of his face takeing the hit with his arms which caused him to slide back.

"nice kick you got there" Sasuke said rubbing his arm

"thanks, but my sword skill is much stronger" Ronkia said pulling his sword out and stabbed at Sasuke, fencing style, it hit squair in the stomech.

"ha its over" Ronkia said as blood gushed from where he had hit sasuke when suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a log.

"its not gonna be that easy" Sasuke said reappearing behind Ronkia kunia drawn and coming in on Ronkia.

Ronkia couldnt get his sword out of the log so he did the only thing he could do. He swung his sword over his ead, log still on it, and used it as a hammer, barely missing Sasuke but when the log hit the ground, and with the force Ronkia had swung it it splinted into large pieces of wood, which went in every direction. A few of the pieces of wood hit sasuke sticking into him, in the right arm and one in either leg

"owww..." Sasuke said as he pulled them out of himself. Then he got a idea, it would use up a lot of strength but it could end this.

_'what is he up to' _Ronkia wondered but he soon got his answer.

Sasuke suddenly appeared undernethe him and kicked him in the air, Sasuke then jumped up under him and poked his middle, and index fingers into Ronkias' back.

Ronkia was surpraised that Sasuke knew this technique. "Kagebuyo, Shadow of The Dancing Leaf."

"yes" Sasuke hissed "and now... its over!!" he yelled as he removed his fingers from Ronkias' back and brought his foot around and tryed to kick Ronkia in the rib cage, but in everyone surprise, Ronkia caught it.

"im not done yet" Sasuke said with a smile as he brought his fist around to the other side, but Ronkia blocked it

"time for me to fight back" Ronkia said as he flung Sasuke to the ground below by his leg, Sasuke hit with a sickening smack and coughed up alittle blood.

Ronkia turned around in mid-air so he was facing Sasuke, who was on the ground, and Ronkia had two kunai in each hand. he threw then pinning Sasuke to the ground where he lay "what are you do?" Sasuke asked

"this" Ronkia said as he went straight with toes pointing at Sasuke, and Ronkia started to spin like a drill, and as a drill does, it went down, right into Sasukes' gut.

"AHHHH" Sasuke screamed in pain as Ronkia feet continued to drill in him.

Ronkia knew he had to stop soon or he would break his ankle, so he stoped spinning and jumped a few feet away from Sasuke, and he got a good look at his eyes, they hadn't changed.

"you little fucker, you thought you could beat me without the Sharingan? thats an Insult, now fight me with your true strength!!"

Sasuke slowly rose from the ground, the force that Ronkia had drilled into him with knocked the kunais the were pinning him "ok, just remember you asked for it" Sasuke said as he drew another Kunia and actived his Sharingan

Sakura and Ino were shocked how strong Ronkia really was, he not only blocked the Shishirendan, The Barrage of Lions, be he turned it into another strong Taijutsu move "who knew Ronkia was so strong" Sakura said in disbelief.

"We did" Torasame said who was beside them the whole time, along with Kakashi, who was holding her hand, and Jumogufu.

"He trains nearly 24/7, how can you not be strong after that" Jumogufu said not taking his eyes off of the battle, which was at a stand off right now.

"and who are you people?" Ino asked

"We're his family" Torasame explained "I'm his sister, Torasame and this is his brother, Jumogufu"

"Pleased to meet you" Jumogufu said bowing his head slightly

"so who do you think is gonna win this?" Sakura asked

"Defintely my brother" Jumogufu said "this isnt even 1/4 of his power"

"hes able to do what he's doing now... without even trying?" Ino said looking at Ronkia who looked barely damaged

"Precisely" Jumogufu said looking at his brother _'he better not try too much or... __**it **__will happen again'_

"well Sasuke, its time to get down the business" Ronkia said drawing his sword

"yes" Sasuke replied makeing a few katas and putting his left hand around his right wrist.

"this attack will end this, hope you've done everything you wanted to do in your life, because its about right here!!" Sasuke yelled as his hand was engulfed with chakra, and a chirping noise filled the arena

"DIE!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran at blinding speed at Ronkia, Ronkia returned the charge, sword in hand.

"THIS IS IT!!" they yelled in unison as a light filled the arena, and the crowd heard the sound of someone scream...

**A/N Ohhhh I left a cliffy!! anyway, please review!! if you have any questions, concerns, or comments im ready for almost anything**

next up... Chapter 9: The Battle Rages on, Ronkias' Evil Face Revieled


	10. Chapter 9

Key: "normal speech"

_'thoughts'_

Change of setting

**Demon speech (in and out of head)**

Chapter 9: The Battle Rages on, Ronkias' Evil Face Revealed

When the dust cleared from the stadium below the crowd saw Ronkia on the ground holding his right side with blood squirting out between his fingers, and Sasuke, croucher down with the Chidori still going in his hand.

"well, it seems it's over" Sasuke said getting up from is crouch and walking towards Ronkia's bleeding body "you disappointed me" Sasuke said has he brought his leg back, he going to Ronkia where he was bleeding.

Sudden Ronkias' feet moved so fast Sasuke didn't have time to react, Ronkia swept Sasuke's leg that was holding him up with one blow, Sasuke fell and landed hard on the ground.

"I'm not dead yet" Ronkia said as he stood up and jumped back as Sasuke swiped at his legs with a kunai, Ronkia was still grimacing from his deep wound.

He looked up into the stands and saw his family _'I can't lose this, if i do we will have no place to go' _Ronkia thought looking at his Sister and Brother _'I know you hate me using this move but it can't be helped' _

"Jumogufu..." he yelled loud enough so his family could hear him "Torasame, I know you hate me doing this but if I lose so does our entire village and i promised dad I would take care of it" Ronkia shed a few tear at the metion of his father "so please forgive me, and if i get out of control get everyone out FAST!".

He saw his family nod and knew it was time. Ronkia took his sword out and cut his wrist.

"Wow you're more emo than I AM" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Oh, im not going kill myself, but if I'm un-lucky, this jutsu will" Ronkia said as licked the blood the his from is wrist and swallowed it. As he did Ronkia started to twitch and got a evil look in his eye, his canine teeth grew slightly and became sharper, his brown hair turned orange and stood up straight, his arms and legs buffed up almost doubled in size, his nails grew and sharpened, and his Chakra was off the charts, everyone could actually see it around him.

"god dammit, I hate it when he does this" Jumogufu said

"wha... what happened to Ronkia?" Ino asked feeling like she should be worried

"This jutsu..." Jumogufu started but was cut off by Torasame

"ill explain, this is no long classified as a Jutsu, it is a mental state, you see when Ronkia swallows blood he goes bloodcrazy like he need more" Torasame explained "however he's not done yet, with his chakra heightened like this, he'll probably use it"

"what's this 'it'" Ino asked very worried now

"he's going to use a forbidden jutsu" Torasame said jut as woried as Ino

"forbidden?" Ino asked

"yes, and like he said if he's not lucky it will kill him"

"WHAT" Ino yelled, how could he use such a technique

"its known as Burakku Chakra, or black chakra, no one, beside Ronkia can use it "Torasame explained "it's a sacred technique that turns normal Chakra black, and black chakra is dangerous to say the least"

"the least?" Ino asked

"ya, if the user's body cant handle it, the person will disintegrate on the spot"

"DISINTEGRATE??!" Ino yelled again

"yes, and but if he can hold it he will have power enough to wipe out this whole village and then some"

Ino just stared at the Ronkia that was now fighting, as he made a few katas

"Burakku Chakra!"he yelled at his hair went back to normal, same with every other part his body, and he fell over

_'Damn it didn't work! Hey, can you help me out here?' _Ronkia said in his head, suddenly completely black chakra circled him as he rose slowly.

**"So... your the guy who pushed Ronkia to him limit"** Ronkia said "**so he called me to help, you dont seem like much, maybe he is weak after all"**

Ino could hear him talking from the stands, as could Sakura.

"why is Ronkia referring to himself in the third person?" Sakura asked

"it's not him" Ino answered looking down at the boy she loved, but it wasn't him

"shes right its not, but how did you know that?" Torasame asked looking at Ino

" 'cause" Ino started tearing up "the real Ronkia is a kind, caring person but this... thing isn't him, he don't have the same vibes as the real Ronkia"

"shes right" Torasame said looking down at her brother "this is Ronkia's evil side, he has a split personality"

"how did it happen? Ronkia is so nice AND strong, why would he need another side?" Sakura asked, feeling scared

"Well" Torasame started "it happened when Ronkia was seven and it happened like this...

Flashback (Torasame is saying this out loud)

"come on Ronkia, is all you have?" Kuroppoi asked (Kuroppoi is Ronkia's Trainer, and like a father to the Kurayami family)

"Master Kuroppoi I need to be stronger i know that, i promised daddy" Ronkia said panting, sudden 10 light Shinobi jumped from a tree

"ho ho, so this is the Kagekage's training grounds?" said one of the shinobi who looked like a jonin

"Ronkia stay behind me" Kuroppoi said as he drew his sword

"one against ten? me likey them odds" Said another jonin

Kuroppoi ran at the group, slitting a genin's throat

"oh your gonna wish you didn't do that" a chunin said as he stabbed Kuroppoi in the back with a kunai, Kuroppoi cried out in pain, then another chunin threw a flurry of accurate kunai, pinning him to a tree

"time for you to suffer" a jonin said as he casted a genjutsu on Kuroppoi which was so horrific it caused him to pull out his own eyes, however he could see the images so he pulled out one of the kunai's and slashed his belly

Ronkia, who had hid in a bush, had watched his mentor kill himself at the feet of the light shinobi and was crying, suddenly Ronkia felt someone invade his thoughts **'so do you want to avenge him?' **the strange voice asked

_'who are you?' _Ronkia asked

**I'm you' **the voice stated _**'well not you exactly, im your evil side, nice to meet ya'**_

_'what?' _Ronkia asked still very confused

**'look' **the voice said a little annoyed **I'm all your bad thoughts, that little voice telling you to do something that you might not want to do'**

_'oh, so what do you want?' _Ronkia asked

**look kid i asked you if you want to avenge your mentor, and your father, because i can give you the power to do that, but at a price'**

_'what price'_ Ronkia asked a little scared

'**I get to say in your mind, talking to you forever'**

Ronkia thought about this for a minute _'you promise you'll help me avenge my daddy?'_

**'pinkie promise'** The voice said

_'then i agree, give me the strength'_

**ok here we go' **the voice said as Ronkia got a flood of abnormal chakra **"ahhh good to be out!" **the voice was now talking out of Ronkia, and he saw the bleeding corpse of Ronkia's mentor

**"Time to take this body for a test drive" **Evil Ronkia said as he pulled out Ronkia's sword and ran at super speed towards the group of light shinobi, so fast that they didn't see him coming, he slash ones head clear off the body before they knew where he was.

Evil Ronkia then wheeled around and threw kunai's at the group hitting two square in the forehead, and he ran right into the light shinobi again slashing one in the guy causing him to bleed until he died, Evil Ronkia then had three in front of him swords drawn, he was having so much funny winning against the three that he didn't the on sneaking up behind him, and brought his sword drown nearly completely severing Ronkia's right arm

**"ARGGGGGG"** Evil Ronkia cried out in pain, the real Ronkia didn't feel the pain and was wondering what happened

_'whats wrong?' _he asked his evil side

_'i got careless'_ the evil side answered _'I almost lost your arm'_

_'you said you could take down these guys!' _Ronkia yelled at the evil side of himself

_'i can, just hold on to something its gonna be hell in there just like its gonna be out here' _

_'what do you mean?' _Ronkia asked but he grabbed a bar in his mind.

Black chakra whirled around Ronkia's body outside is mind and in his head it was shaking like an earthquake.

"Burakku Chakra Ba-suto, Black Chakra burst!!" The evil side of Ronkia yelled in the real world as the black chakra got bigger and exploded into black flames that went around for 1 mile and 150 meters up in the air.

When it cleared and Ronkia was back in control of his own body, he saw the mangled, burnt, and somewhat amputated remains of the light shinobi.

Ronkia grimaced at the sight.

'_hey, evil side i thought you said they hurt my arm'_

**'they did, but that black chakra healed it right up, it will have a scar but you won't know the difference'**

_' oh, ok' _Ronkia thought happy with the answer ran home to tell his family what happened...

End Flashback

"When he told us we didn't believe him until he called him out" Torasame finished

"I had nightmare about him taking control and slicing me to bits for weeks" Jumogufu said put his opinon out there

**"So, Ronkia tells me your Sasuke Uchiha, and you possess the Chidori skill, quite interesting"** Evil Ronkia said

"Ya, you want a taste?"

"**Please, you can't even get close to me**"

"Is that so?" Sasuke said sounding pissed and puting his hand down again and charging his Chidori

"I will Finish you now!!" he yelled as he ran at full speed at Evil Ronkia.

And to the crowds surprise, Ronkia caught it before it hit his head, and the Chidori disappeared

"**is this it?**"He asked, as he bared his fangs and bit the base of Sasuke's hand

"ARGG" Sasuke yelled as Evil Ronkia let him go and he jumped back looking at the wound, Evil Ronkia had broken skin, deep too.

Then the cut turned black and started spreading.

"**Once that hits your heart, lungs, any other vital organs, or that curse mark you have, you will die**" Evil Ronkia said laughing at Sasuke's, and the crowd's shocked and disgusted reactions

"then I have to stop it from spreading" Sasuke said coldly as he pulled out a kunai and cut the posioned part of his hand

"**so, you found out how to get rid of it so quickly, I'm impressed**" Evil Ronkia congratulated Sasuke.

"who are you?" Sasuke asked "When I meet Ronkia, i knew he disliked me, but your just toying with me"

**"So you figured it out, I'm ****Yokoshima****, Ronkia's Evil Side, his split personallity"** Yokoshima said loving Sasuke's shocked expression

_'hey, don't talk him to death, kill him so i control me own body again'_

Yokoshima sighed **'fine but you have to let me out more often, it gets lonely in there' **

_'deal'_ Ronkia thought

**"ok Sasuke, the kid said i have to kill you now, so see ya!" **Evil Ronkia said as he ran nearly 3 times faster then Sasuke ran at him, and pounded Sasuke into the ground, leaving a crater.

At that point Sasuke was pushed over the edge, his curse mark activated and spread over half his body. Sasuke jumped up with killing intent in his eyes.

"hurry up and die!" Sasuke yelled as he brought his fist around and hitting Ronkia in the back of the head causing him to fly foward and skid across the ground to the other side of the arena.

When Kakashi saw Sasuke's curse mark he jumped up, or was going to before Torasame asked him "where are you going?" she asked.

"Sasuke's curse mark If that goes on he could die!" Kakashi told her

"did you not hear what i was explaining to Ino? Ronkia could have disintegrated, but he keep fighting, this a battle for hounor, redemtion, and even the title of Kagekage" Torasame told her boyfriend " besides if you go down there do you think they won't go through you to kill each other, and i couldn't live if you died" she finished with a smile and a small blush

"ok, ill stay here" Kakashi said kissing Torasame through his mask.

Now its not that Ino and Sakura didn't care about them two, they would ask them about it later, but back to the fight.

"**no more games**" Yokoshima said drawing his sword, as he did one the globs of black chakra that have been circleing him went into the sword causeing it to grow the size of Zabuza's Bastard Clever, but the shape did not change.

"oh god no" Jumogufu said as he jumped down into the arena, and ran up to Yokoshima.

"Ronkia you can't do this you could kill us all!" Jumogufu said shaking Yokoshima's arm

"**Shut up**!!!" Yokoshima yelled as he punched Jumogufu in the side of head without even looking at him.

Jumogufu was sent flying into the side of the arena, when he hit, he went straight into the wall leaving an indent where he hit. Torasame quickly jumped down to pick up her brother, when she got him on her back she poofed up to the announcers booth, which was empty because the announcers ran away when Ronkia turned into Yokoshima.

"Attension audience, if you value your lives then orderly but quickly make your way to the nearest exit, NOW!" Torasame yelled over the annoucment system.

Everyone ran towards the exits, everyone but Ino, she stayed to scared to move, but she didn't really want to move, she wanted to watch over Ronkia, well Ronkia's body at least.

"Ino come on lets go!" Sakura yelled. but Ino didn't move she didn't take her eyes off Ronkia's body

Yokoshima's sword started to glow, a black eeire glow, and Sasuke charged a strange Chidori, it was black.

"**We end this**" Yokoshima said to Sasuke as he charged, sword still glowing, "**now**!"

Sasuke returned the change with the black chidori in his hand " Habataku Chidori!, Flapping One Thousand Birds!" Sasuke yelled very loudly

**A/N ok i know i just made sasuke use the Habataku chidori with his second level curse mark, if you dont like it too bad cause its staying, anyway back to story**

Yokoshima's sword began to glow brighter, it was still jet black but it glowed.

"**Zetsumei-Ken! The Blade That End All Life!" **Yokoshima yelled as he brought his sword over his head and swung down at Sasuke

Sasuke's Habataku Chidori went up and collided with Yokoshima's Zetsumei-ken, when they did the whole village shook, breaking glass could be heard through out konohagakure, and the people outside the arena had to sheild their eyes for the debris coming from the ground.

The arena couldn't take anymore, it callosped it a mess of dirt, dust, and debris.

"Ronkia!" Torasame yelled and strted to run into the arena, until Kakashi grabbed on to her arm "Torasame, wait until it settles then we'll go in"

Ino looked up as the debris fell she couldn't see Ronkia anymore and was trying to get her legs working but they wouldn't let her get up. Suddenly a piece from the stands fell and was coming right at Ino and Sakura as it was about to hit them a barrior went up and the rubble hit it and rolled away.

"Who..." Ino asked but then she saw Ronkia standing up in front of her, but he was transparent after the rubble stopped falling Ronkia turned around to look at Ino he smiled, waved, and faded away

After it stopped 6 ANBU teams, Kakashi, Torasame, Jumogufu, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru who was dragged in there by Naruto, and Hinata well until she saw Naruto, remembered what Ronkia had told her and she fainted before she got in the arena, all of them came into the arena looking for Ronkia, Sasuke, sakura and Ino who hadn't been accounted for.

Everyone was picking up rocks and hunks of wood and throwing them away, looking for the combatants.

One ANBU noticed Ino and Sakura looking dazed and still siting, he walked up to them ''you girls, are you Ino and Sakura?" he asked in a deep voice

"ye..yes we are" Sakura said a little shaken

"ok you to are alive and well from what i can see, can you help us find the other two?"

Ino jumped up, and down into the arena from the stands and quickly began shovling dirt and rocks away from where Ronkia and Sasuke had been the last time she saw them, after about five minutes, she uncovered a hand, it was Ronkia's

she very quickly uncovered the rest of Ronkia and saw he wasn't moving, and it looked like his chest wasn't moving, Ino started to cry

"Ronkia... don't leave... please" she said between sobs "I never told you this, because i wasn't sure what it was i felt towards you, but now i do, its love, i love you Ronkia" Ino said still crying but speaking without stuttering, and the split second before Ino said this, Ronkia slipped back into consciousness, and when he heard this he was suddenly back at full strength .

Ronkia shot up and kissed Ino passionately on the lips, Ino was in heaven _'wow he's a good kisser' _Ino thought as she returned the kiss with full passion. Ino's tongue went over Ronkia's lips, wanting access, he gladly accepted, as there tongues explored each others mouths.

"ahem!" Kiba said making his presence known, his along with Sakura who was wide eyed, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru who said

"this is so troblesome, can't you two get a room?"

Ronkia and Ino looked at the group blushing and trying to find the right words, but nothing came.

all the guys, minus Shikamaru was slid over, ran over to Ronkia to congraulate him "ha ha way to go Ronkia buddy" Kiba said grabing Ronkia in a head lock and giving him a noogie.

"Ronkia just to let you know, your girlfriend creeps me out" Naruto said getting cluted by the blunt side of Ronkia's sword, which he drew in the blink of an eye

"nice shot" Neji said as Ronkia put his sword away "and nice girl" Neji said pointing at Ino who was being bombared with questions by Sakura and Tenten.

"I'm so glad you found a guy who isn't Sasuke!" Tenten yelled hugging Ino

"I'm am too" Ino told her friend "really glad"

"well Ino..." Sakura said walking up to her "good game, but i guess you win"

Ino smiled and thanked her.

Then an ANBU appeared in front of them "we found Sasuke he is still unconscious but alive"

"wait a second" Neji said thinking "who won the bet?"

"well since it was a tie" Ronkia started "i guess we both keep what we started with" Ronkia looked over at Ino "but i hope that the hokage will give me permission to come anytime"

"ok then it's getting late" Shikamaru said looking up at the sky and judging the time " about 8:30"

"ya lets go" Neji said head towards the Hyuga compound, Naruto went home to his apartment, Sakura went back to her house, Kiba, Tenten, and Shikamaru went to their respecive housing also.

all that were left, were Ronkia and Ino.

Ronkia broke the silince "Ino, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"sure" Ino said with a small smile as Ronkia grabed her hand and walked to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Ronkia smiled as he noticed that this was the first time he and Ino had been there without Sakura.

**so how did you like it? review and tell me! also Yokoshima isnt out of the story he will be talking in Ronkia's head for the rest of the fic, and you'll soon notice something about him, but im not gonna tell you what, ha ha!**

Follow the love in the next chapter Chapter ten: New allies and old enemes, who are now the new allies (title pending)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Old enemies who are now new allies

When Ronkia and Ino got to Ichiraku Ramen stand Ronkia ordered a miso ramen, same with Ino, nether talked while the were eating, they enjoyed just being with each other. About fifteen minutes later they were both done and were out side Ichiraku's with no one else around.

"I better get home, dad will started to worry" Ino said sad that she had be away from Ronkia

"Ya I better get home too, Torasame will be worried and Jumogufu will start suspecting things" Ronkia said

Ino laughed "how can he, we've only been going out for less than a day"

"He's a super-perv, but I got use to it after a while" Ronkia replied

Ronkia then pulled Ino close to him and kissed her "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Ronkia said smiling at Ino's blush she had from Ronkia kissing her

"Oh you will" Ino said starting to walk in the direction of her house, and walked towards his hotel room.

Lucky for Ronkia, Torasame and Jumogufu were already asleep when he got home, so he quickly got out of his clothes, except for his boxers, and crawled into his bed

The Next day

When Ronkia woke up it was 9:00, the latest he had woken up in years, Torasame and Jumogufu were still asleep so he went to the hokages tower, he had something he needed to tell her.

When he arrived Tsunade was sitting at her desk reading a book oh too familiar to him.

"Hokage-sama, you read Make-out Paradise?!" Ronkia said practical yelling

"Oh Ronkia!" Tsunade said she was startled and threw the book into one of her desk's drawers, locked it, and looked up at Ronkia who was smiling stupidly at her

"Look, Ronkia, I don't read those often just..." Tsunade fumbled for a reply, nothing came

"Don't worry about it, my whole family reads them, but what did you think of vol. 4?

"It was good; I mean author could do better but..." Tsunade looked up to see Ronkia grinning evilly, Tsunade then knew that she had fallen into his trap

"You little bastard" she said really pissed off "so besides torturing me, what are you here for?"

"oh no, no, no, torturing you is just a bonus, I came to tell you that my village has a new ally in the war, and there leader is coming to konoha right now, in fact he should be here short..."

Ronkia was cut off by the door opening, and two figures appearing in the door.

"Oh my god!" Tsunade said not believe her eyes

"Orochimaru-Otooji !" Ronkia said running up to the tallest figure and giving him a hug

"Good to see you again Ronkia, how's the rest of the family?" Orochimaru said rustling Ronkia hair

"You're late" Ronkia told Orochimaru letting go of him and stepping back

"Hey, we got ambushed" the smaller one stated

"Oh, is that you Kabuto?" Ronkia asked smiling

"Sure is!" Kabuto replied putting his arm around Ronkia neck, and punching him lightly in the shoulder

Tsunade burst up from her chair "Orochimaru, what the hell! I thought your arms were soul-less!" she yelled every loud

" Ill explain" Ronkia said "in my village there is a clan that associates with demons known as the Akatgetsu Clan, they summoned a demon, killed it, extracted the soul, took at arms of the soul, gave them to Orochimaru-Otooji and threw the rest to the Shinigami"

"But there is a down side" Orochimaru said "sometimes I'm not in complete control of my arms"

Tsunade dropped into a taijutsu stance "Orochimaru, you die here"

"Oh do I?" Orochimaru said dropping into his taijutsu stance

Ronkia quickly jumped between them "hey, hey, no fighting you two"

"Ronkia if this is who I have to work with I'm ending your alliance right now!" Tsunade said very loudly

"Same here" Orochimaru stated

"look you two, so Orochimaru tried to destroy your village, so what?, its still here, and you have tried to destroy Otogakure too!"" Ronkia said looking at Tsunade "and Orochimaru-Otooji, She tried to kill you, so what?, You tried to kill her too!" he continued looking at his uncle "so would this thing aside, at least until the war is over then ill be out of your way and you can kill each other"

"Ok" Tsunade said relaxing

"Fine" Orochimaru said lowering his guard

"Ronkia, I need to tell you Konoha's newly reformed allies are going to help us in the war, Sunagakure" Tsunade explained "bring them in" She ordered a ANBU

an ANBU appeared with three people after him, one had red hair, scary eyes, and a demonic presence, another had something wrapped in bandages on his back, had weird face markings, and a hat that made him look like he had cat ears, the last one had a large fan on her back, a red scarf around her waist, and.. and Ronkia tried to think of another interesting feature about the girl but couldn't, Yokoshima could.

**'and she has nice breasts' **he thought drooling in Ronkia's head

_'would you shut up! we shouldn't look at anyone but Ino!'_

**'fine, ill TRY to resist'** Yokoshima thought giving up

Tsunade broke Ronkia's conversation with Yokoshima by introducing the three sand nins

"Ronkia this is Gaara" she said motioning to the red haired spook

"This is Kankuro" she motioned to the guy with the cat eared hat

"and this is Temari' she said motioning to the girl with the giant fan

"hello Gaara-sama, Kankuro-sama, Temari-sama" Ronkia said bowing to each of them

"the rest of Suna's forces should be here in about 5 days so you should do anything you want to do in konoha while there is still time

**'like do Ino' **Yokoshima said taunting Ronkia

_'look you pervert, Ino wouldn't want to do that and even if she did, her parents would kill me AND you, dumbass'_

suddenly a gust of wind blew down the door and everyone rushed out side to see what caused it.

When they all were out side they saw 4 men get off a giant clay bird

"oh right!" Orochimaru said pounding the bottom of his fist into his palm "I invited a few friends from the Akatsuki to help us"

Tsunade jumped in the air and landed on top of Orochimaru her hands around his throat "how could you! they're after Naruto you dumbass!"

"no, no they promised, as long as they get a bounty, they will leave Naruto and any other Demons around here alone until the war is over" Orochimaru squeaked out barely able to breathe from Tsunade choking him

"you better hope they don't!" She said getting off of him

Deidara heard all of this and strolled up to Tsunade "don't worry, I wont blow him up until after the war"

Tsunade was still a little skeptic but gave them a chance

as the rest of the Akatsuki came off the bird Tsunade noticed it wasn't all of them only Itachi. Kisame, Deidara was already off, and a new, weird looking fellow with a mask that was swirly and looked like the face of a snail with one eye hole on the right side.

Everyone looked confused, even Ronkia, so Deidara decided to introduce everyone.

"hi everyone my name is Deidara, this is Itachi" he explained pointing at a guy who looked like he had a metal poll stuck up his ass "Kisame" he said pointing a shark-like man "and, not quite a member yet but has a chance if he helps in the war, Tobi" Deidara finished by pointing at the swirly mask guy

"Tobi's a good boy" Tobi said pointing at himself

"yaaaaa, anyway so it's agreed" Ronkia started "this group now has a non-aggression treaty the links us, until the war is over" Ronkia put his hand out and Tsunade caught on. she put her hand over his, and Gaara put his over theirs.

Itachi walked up and put his hand on the pile and said "the Akatsuki leader made me the top representative so we're in"

"yay" Tobi said putting his hand over Itachi's

"umm Tobi, the Akatsuki already has someone's hand in the pile" Ronkia explained

"I know, I just wanted to be part of the circle" Tobi said happily

Deidara walked up behind Tobi with a wooden chair and was ready to smash it over Tobi's head until Itachi glared at him, Deidara gave up and walked into Konoha to find something to do

"ok everyone we got 5 days do what ever you want... except kill anyone" Tsunade said looking at the remaining Akatsuki members and Orochimaru

"ya ya" Kisame said as he walked off towards a river

Itachi didn't say anything he just walked off into town but not the same way Deidara was going, Tsunade went back inside the hokage's tower and the only ones left were Ronkia and the sand siblings

"So where are you people staying?" Ronkia asked them

"umm well we don't know" Kankuro said

"well, why don't we ask some of my friends here maybe they can help" Ronkia said beginning to run towards town

"wait for us" Kankuro said running after Ronkia with Temari following them, and Gaara just walking (cause he's just that damn cool!!)

When Ronkia and the sand sib's got into the middle of town they made a plan on who's going to find who and meet at Ichiraku's.

Ronkia was looking for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino, well he was looking for Ino just because he wanted to see her. Kankuro was looking for Kiba, and Neji. Temari was looking for Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten

when everyone was gathered Ronkia asked who wanted who to stay with them

"umm ok who has room for another person in there house?" Ronkia asked everyone, Ronkia had his arm around Ino's waist, and their bodies were close

"I have room" Naruto said, when Hinata heard Naruto's voice she almost fainted again, but she was getting better.

"We always have room" Kiba spoke up

"ok well that's two, hey Gaara, Kankuro, Temari can you go get us our orders of Ramen?"

"don't you only need one person to do that?" Kankuro asked but got his answer when Ronkia pointed at Naruto

The sand family walked off to get the orders, even Gaara.

"Ok, Naruto Gaara's with you, Kiba you have Kankuro, and Temari..." Ronkia trailed off, Temari still didn't have a place to go

Ronkia looked around and saw Shikamaru looking at Temari as she picked up a lot of bowls of ramen

Ronkia got a sly smile on his face and whispered to Shikamaru

"Temari can stay with you"

"what!" Shikamaru said voice harsh

"I know you like her by the way you look at her, right at the ass" Ronkia said with a chuckle

Shikamaru blushed really bad as Temari started to came back over

"your dad is off on a mission and your mom is at a week long spa treatment, so like it or not, Temari is staying with you"

_'I think ill like it, but for her, I know she won't'_ Shikamaru thought with a sigh and a 'troublesome'

when all the sand family was back over to where the group was sitting with the bowls of ramen Ronkia told them where they were staying

"ok we have the arrangements I hope there are no abjections" Ronkia began "Garra, you will stay with Naruto" Gaara just shrugged and sat down with a bowl of plain ramen

"Kankuro, you will stay with Kiba"

"I have no problem with that" Kankuro replied sitting down with three bowls of beef ramen

"and Temari" Ronkia said with a smile look at the blushing Shikamaru "you will be staying with Shikamaru"

"ummm t-that's ok" Temari said stuttering a little and a major blush on her face as she sat down with one bowl of miso ramen

the rest of the group took a seat with there orders, Ronkia sat next to Ino, of course, and Neji beside him

Shikamaru was still blushing slightly as he tried to find a seat but the only one left, he saw, was next to Temari

he sat down with his plain ramen and began to eat

Temari was taking small bites of her ramen, every so often glancing at Shikamaru, and usually blushing when she did, but what she didn't know was Shikamaru was constantly looking at her also, well she didn't know until their eyes meet when they went to glance at each other at the same time, they stayed there looking at each other for a while, eyes locked, each thinking there own thing.

_'wow, 5 days with Temari, I wonder if...' _Shikamaru quickly got rid of his thought, but little did he know, Temari was having the same kind of thought

_'oh shit, I have to stay with Shika! hmmmm maybe if he sees me with my jacket on and just my fish net material...' _Temari shooed this thought away, but Yokoshima, who was still in Ronkia's head, knew that they liked each other.

**'hey kid, congrats on the matchmaking'**

_'what are you blabbering about?'_

**'that Shika kid and the wind girl, oh come on it's like you didn't know that wanted each other'**

_'ok ok you got me' _Ronkia thought with a chuckle, this is the second couple he going to try to put together, well just a push in the right direction, as he thought it

Naruto and Hinata were also sitting next to one another, both were blushing, but couldn't think of anything to talk about. They both knew they liked each other but nether of them had been in a relationship before and didn't know how to move forward.

Yes Naruto finally figured out that Hinata liked him, but with some help from Ronkia

Flash back (before the fight with Sasuke)

"Hey Naruto" Ronkia said running up to the blond ninja

"oh, hi Ronkia" Naruto said surprised to see him

"Naruto, I now know that girl you were talking about, the one you like"

"really? how'd you meet her?" Naruto asked his friend

"Ino and Sakura were introducing me to some of their friends, and she happened to be there" Ronkia replied with a slight smile

"what are you so happy about?, did Ino say she likes you?" Naruto, realizing that he just blurted out a secret that he would dearly pay for, put his hands over his mouth

"what!!" Ronkia yelled he hadn't had many girls like him because he barely got out of the Kagekage's castle

Naruto took his hands away from his mouth and said "she does"

"wow normally I like the girl and don't get liked back but it looks like this time, we both like each other" Ronkia thought out loud

"oh so you like her too?" Naruto asked with a smile

"ya" Ronkia said scratching the back of his head

"that's awesome!" Naruto said happy for his friend

"oh right, now me, you, Ino and Hinata can double date" Ronkia told Naruto hoping he would catch his drift, he didn't

"ya right, Hinata would never like me" Naruto said with a sigh

"oh but she does" Ronkia said grinning Naruto's Trademark grin

"What! how do you know!" Naruto said bursting with joy

"well when I meet her I told her that you liked her, and she fainted, and everyone else told me that she liked you"

"..." Naruto was so shocked that Hinata liked him, he didn't care that Ronkia told the girls

"So you going to ask her out?" Ronkia asked

"yup" Naruto said with a really stupid grin, stupider than normal "believe it!"

End Flash Back

When everyone was finished eating, they went home, some with a sand ninja in tow, however Ronkia noticed Gaara walking alone, no Hinata walking to the Hyuga compound, and Shikamaru and Temari walking really close together and Ronkia thought he saw them holding hands.

Ronkia, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto were outside the ramen shop on the side walk on the other side of the street

"so Ino, what do you want to do?" Ronkia asked his girlfriend

"well there's this really high peak near the far side of town, maybe we could there" Ino said with a blush, Ronkia was wondering why she was blushing but didn't care

"sure we'll go there" Ronkia said with a smile as they left, leaving only Hinata and Naruto

"ummm Hinata?" Naruto asked kind of nervous

"y-yes Naruto?"

"well I was wondering, if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

"o-o-ok" Hinata said stuttering more then usual

"back here at 6:00?" Naruto asked

"s-sure see y-you then" Hinata replied as she walked towards the Hyuga household

Naruto then ran up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder

Hinata turned and was meet with Naruto's lips on hers

she was shocked, but she wanted this so she put her hands around Naruto's neck to deep the kiss

Naruto put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him

Naruto pulled back "I love you, Hinata"

Hinata was speechless_ 'Naruto loves me, ME, not Sakura but me'_ Hinata was overjoyed but Naruto failed to see it, he looked away, but still had his hands around Hinata's waist

"I'm sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have..." but he was cut by Hinata kissing him

_'god her lips are soft'_ Naruto thought as she pulled away

"I love you too Naruto" Hinata said without stuttering, she was too happy to stutter

Naruto's mind was racing _'she loves me! I never thought someone as nice and as caring as her would love me!'_

Naruto kissed Hinata again, "ok ill see you at 6" He said letting go of Hinata and bolting home

Hinata was so happy she ran home too to tell Neji what just happened.

Ronkia and Ino were nearly to the peak when the sign showed the name of it ' Intimate Peak, Where couples come to get close... real close'

_'holy shit!'_

**'What is it?... oh...my...god' **Yokoshima's eyes nearly popped out of his head

_'hey what the hell do I do?!!'_ Ronkia mantally yelled at Yokoshima, he hadn't been in a strong relationship before, and had no idea on how to handle it.

**'well...' **Yokoshima had a perverted tone to his voice, and Ronkia caught of fast

_'Look I have no idea of how to do this.. that's if she wants to do that' _Ronkia added quickly

**'and that's what I'm here for' **Yokoshima said **'look it time for you learn about me, I'm the spirit of wickedness, I've been alive for roughly 10,000, and I been in very many people, so I know how to do it' **

Ronkia wasn't sure if he should be angry with the pervert, or happy that he can give him so tips

_'ummm ok but how are you going to show me?'_

**'Like this' **Yokoshima said as he played a sex tape in Ronkia's mind

luckily it was about 10 minutes long and when it was over, Ronkia and Ino were at the peak, it was beautiful, this cliff was overlooking all of Konoha, you could easily see all the buildings and scenery, they sat down on the edge

"Ummm Ronkia..." Ino started "you saw what this peak is called, right" she hoped she didn't have to tell him

"ya... I saw the sign"

"do you know why it's called that?" Ino asked

"no"

"it's said that if a couple comes up here and watches over Konoha, they must meet... sexually... in less then a week or the very village they looked over will be destroyed" Ino said blushing hard

"oh..." Ronkia said blushing just as hard

"there's another part" Ino told him

"and that would be?" Ronkia asked

"they have to seal it... with a kiss" Ino stated looking in his eyes, and slowly moving closer

Ronkia was also inching closer to her lips, Ino closed her eyes as their lips meet, Ronkia's tongue went over Ino's lips, wanting to get in, she accepted as their tongues explored each others mouths. They stayed like this for about 2 minute, they both pulled away at the same time still blushing.

"hey Ino, want to know where your friends are?" Ronkia asked his girlfriend

"how can you do that? it's like trying to find ants" Ino said looking over at Ronkia, he was staring down at konoha

Ronkia turned to Ino, but he looked different, his eyes were completely black

"w-what is that?" Ino asked nervous about the thought Yokoshima trying to take over Ronkia

"with this I can zoom in and zoom out with my eyes" Ronkia said matter-of-factly

"wow, anything else?" Ino asked curious

"well, they let me see through things" Ronkia said blushing profusely again as he look over at Ino

Ino caught on "Ronkia..." she said lovingly and kissed him on the lips again, but this time quick

"sorry if perverted, I swear my brother rubs off on me" Ronkia apologized

"You've seen me before" Ino said blushing "I don't if you do again"

Ronkia couldn't believe it, Ino was so understanding

Ronkia put is arm around Ino's shoulder and pulled her towards him so her head rested on his shoulder, she blushed but was very comfortable, Ronkia was warm and she loved to hear his heart beat, she snuggled closer to him and his heart beat fastened then slowed down again.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, it was a light sleep so if Ronkia had moved she would've woken, but Ronkia stayed there over looking konoha

_'this village has done so much for me... I won't let it lose any shinobi in the war if they do die... I may need to use that 'unperfected jutsu' ' _Ronkia was thinking to himself

it was nearly 6:00 when Ronkia had to leave, he kissed Ino on the head causing her eyes to flutter open, she looked up to see Ronkia looking down at her smiling

"Ino, lets go, I have a place I want to take you" Ronkia said standing up still holding Ino's hand

"sure" Ino said smiling at Ronkia, as they walked towards konoha, loving each others company and just loving each other.

how was Chapter 10? in the next chapter I will be advancing in the other pairings of my story, and we will be spending time with Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Akatsuki, and their interaction with the other members of the family.

Chapter 11: Romance, and Reunion an old Friend comes Into the Fold


	12. Chapter 11

A/N ok Im real sorry for the slow update, but i tryed to make this chappy long so please enjoy...

Chapter Eleven: Old Friends Come Into the Fold

Naruto was getting ready for his date with Hinata, and was in the bathroom getting ready. Combing his hair, or trying to, when he tryed to acually comb it down and the comb broke, brushing his teeth (finally!), and showering. (no comment)

he came out of his bathroom all shining smiles, which irritated a meditating Gaara

"what are you so happy about?" Asked Gaara

"i have a date" Naruto said smiling wider

Gaara made a surprised choking noise which made Naruto laugh, Gaara stared widly at Naruto "who is she?" he asked actually sounding intreged

"Hinata Hyuga" he replied blushing slightly

Gaara just went back to meditating "im happy for you"

Naruto smiled at Gaara and went out the door and sped off towards the hyuga household

At the Hospital

"excuse me, what room is Sasuke Uchiha in?" Kyhako asked the lady at the hospital information desk

"room 202, third floor the left hallway" the lady replied

"thank you" Kyhako said bowing as she went to find her beloved Uchiha

she found the room and opened the door a crack "Sasuke?" Kyhako asked as she stepped into the room.

"Kyhako!" Sasuke said jumping up from his bed, ran over to her and kissed her on the lips

Kyhako blushed slightly and looked up at him "you're feeling better i see"

"ya" Sasuke said and suddenly his expression darkened

"whats wrong Sasuke?" Kyhako asked very concernd

"i lost, Kyhako" Sasuke said, voice sad "i can no longer stay in Konoha, and i doubt Ronkia will let me stay in Kagegakure"

Kyhako smiled "you didn't lose Sasuke, it was a tie, and Ronkia said that since you two fought to a stand still we keep what you started with"

"thats great!" Sasuke said instantly cheering up "now i can stay here, not far from you" he said pulling Kyhako close to him

"so when can you get out of here?" Kyhako asked, wondering when she could have her boyfriend alone again

"in two days, they still need to completely heal my cuts" he said motioning down to his wrist where Yokoshima bit him

"good! so you'll be out in time for this!" Kyhako said holding a flyer in his face that read

"Konoha teen dance, ages 12-16, alcohol free, unchaperoned, 5$ pay at door, music is by suggestion, friday, Konoha dance hall"

"a dance?" Sasuke asked

"yup, we have 'em all the time in Kagegakure, thats why our ninja academy and exams are so funded" Kyhako said with a smile

"cool" Sasuke said smiling "so.." he trailed off as he sat back down on the bed, taking Kyhako with him "what do you want to do?"

Kyhako smiled and pushed Sasuke down on the bed so he laid normally and she snuggled up next to him "nothing, I'm good right here"

Sasuke blushed and smiled at her, he put his arm around her a pulled her even closer to him, after a few minutes they drifted off into sleep together.

Hyuga compound

Hinata had just showered and was getting into her clothes, a light pink shirt, which showed off her breasts, which were growing quickly, and her slim form. She also wore light blue jeans that showed off her thighs and she was proud of them.

_'i can't believe that i'm acually going on a date with Naruto!' _she thought happily, it felt like a dream, but determend it wasn't because when she got home she pinched herself it make sure it wasn't.

"Hinata, are you dressed?" Hiashi asked from the other side of her door, which was closed.

"y-yes father, y-you m-may enter" Hinata said stuttering more than usual, worried about what her father wanted, even though he had became much nicer since the chunin exams, but Hinata learned he still had a short fuse and it was bad to set him off

Hiashi opened the door alittle just enough to stick his head through, and Neji's head stuck through underneth his

"oh, hel-hello neji" Hinata said, bowing at her cousin

"Hinata, I'm proud of you, you finally got the guy of your dreams" Neji said smiling at the blushing Hinata

"so this the Naruto you write about all the time in your dairy?" Hiashi asked

Hinata blushed furiously when he said this "h-h-how do you know what's in m-m-my diary?" she asked

Hanabi's head appeared under Neji's and it looked like a hyuga totem pole, Hanabi held up a book, a pink book that said "Diary" on it in perfect gold hand writing, Hanabi, Neji, and Hiashi snikered at Hinata

_'oh no!, how did she get that!? she could black mail forever with the writing and drawings on page 13 alone!' _Hinata screamed in her head

"oh and Hinata, whats with the stuff on page 13?" Hiashi asked looking at his daughter, who looked like she was about to die from blushing

suddenly the doorbell rang, and Haishi, Neji, and Hanabi smiled "time for the plan" Neji said smiling wider

"ok" Hiashi said as he went to the door

Hinata caught on and tryed to beat her father to the door, but was blocked by a smiling Neji, and a smirking Hanabi.

Hinata smiled evilly, being a hyuga, she knew their weakness, she stuck her hands out towards their stomachs and began to tickle

Neji and Hanabi doubled over laughing, they fell to the floor holding their stomachs, laughing uncontrolably

Hinata smirked that them and ran off to stop her father, but she was too late, Hiashi had already opened the door and was stareing holes through Naruto "what are you plans with my daughter?" he asked tring hard not to smile at the blushing Hinata.

"just a late dinner, maybe a walk in the moonlight" Naruto replied keeping cool and calm.

"ok then" Hiashi smiled at Naruto as he let Hinata go past him and he shut the door

Naruto sighed "your dad is hardcore, it felt like he could he right through me"

Hinata giggled "Naruto, he could"

Naruto then remembered the hyuga bloodline and blushed "oh ya"

"umm Naruto should we get going?" Hinata asked blushing

Naruto smiled "sure lets go" he said grabbed Hinata's hand as they walked towards Ichiraku's

On a Street in Konoha

Torasame and Kakashi were walking towards Ichiraku's, holding hands.

"I wonder if Ichiraku's will be busy" Torasame wondered outloud

"it might, it's the main casual date spot in Konoha" Kakashi said blushing

"well as long as we're here" Torasame started and kissed Kakashi on the cheek "he's gonna have at least one couple there"

Kakashi blushed more, and pulled Torasame close to himself and caught her in a passionate kiss, "yes he will" Kakashi said when he pulled away and they began walking towards Ichiraku's again

On a Different Street in Konoha

"hey shika, since when were you this consiterate, I mean, first you ask me out, and now you're paying, what do you want?" Temari asked looking at her boyfriend as of earlier that day

"nothing" Shikamaru said as he pulled Temari and kissed her "nothing but to be with you"

_'wow, shika can be romantic when he wants to be... who knew' _Temari thought to herself with a smile

On the Path Coming From the Mountains

"Ino, Want to go to Ichiraku's?" Ronkia asked his girlfriend and, sometime soon, his sexual partner

"sure" Ino said smiling up at her boyfriend lovingly

In the Hyuga Household

Neji was more depressed than usual right now, the way Hinata, without hesitation, brought him and Hinabi down for Naruto.

_'i guess that... i'm a little love less' _Neji amitted it to himself

his thoughts then went to the 'super heavenly' member of his squad

"Tenten" he said with a sigh, as his eyes drifted towards the phone

he got up, walked to the phone and dialed tenten's number

"hello?" Tenten answered the phone

"hi Tenten" Neji said with a hint of hapiness to it

"oh hi Neji, what did you want?" Tenten said politly

"well, i was wondering if you wanted to acompany me to Ichraku's" Neji said blushing

"sure" Tenten said, she had always sort of liked Neji and now he was asking her out "when?"

"well.. i was hoping now" Neji said blushing harder, thank god she couldn't see it

"ok" Tenten said, she had just showered and gotten dressed in fresh clothes so she was already ready

"ill see you there" Neji replied

"ok bye Neji" Tenten said as she hung up, and Neji did the same

Ichiraku's

Naruto and Hinata got there first and sat down at a table (Ichiraku expanded it's property and put in outside tables due to the sudden surge in bussiness ever since Ronkia had been paying for Naruto's ramen)

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the counter "what do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked

"m-miso" she said

Naruto ordered 9 bowls of Miso ramen and took it to the table that Hinata wanted, when they sat down, Naruto started slurping down his ramen as Hinata took small bites. (as always)

Naruto was on his third bowl when Shikamaru and Temari arrived to Ichiraku's

Shikamaru asked what kind kind she wanted, "just plain please" Temari said blushing a little

"ok, ill get the ramen, you can go pick a table if you want" Shikamaru said looking over at Temari who had just grabed onto his arm

"nah, im good here" she said with a smile

Shikamaru blushed at the public contect but didnt care much who saw them

after they got their order they sat down at a table, two tables away from Naruto and Hinata, however Shikamaru nor Temari noticed them, they were too interested in each other.

Ronkia and Ino then appeared in the ramen shop, hand in hand.

"what kind do you want Ino?" Ronkia asked

"i think ill have shrimp tonight" Ino resonded looking up at her boyfriend

Ronkia then got their orders and sat in a table next to Shikamaru and Temari and one table away from Naruto and Hinata

"so Ino, about that promise we made..." Ronkia started, begining to blush

_'oh shit, i knew it was too early, he's probably gonna call it off' _Ino thought

"are you sure you want this?" Ronkia asked

Ino just smiled, a releaved smiled, and kissed him passionatly "Ronkia, i love you and i want to be with you, now and forever"

Ronkia smiled and looked at her lovingly "as do i, Ino"

at that moment Neji and Tenten walked through into Ichiraku's, Neji's arm around Tenten's waist

"what do you want tonight Tenten?" Neji asked looking at her

"i'll have miso" Tenten said looking at the boy, who she now knew, loved her

5 minutes earlier as Neji and Tenten meet on the street

"hello Tenten" Neji said, acually smiling

"h-hi neji" Tenten said blushing at him due to the fact he was looking her up and down

"i guess we should get going" Neji said

"ya" Tenten replied as her blush went away

they walked for a couple minutes in silence Neji spoke up

"Tenten, we've been team mates for awhile now, but i need to tell you something" Neji said as he stopped walking at looked at her

_'i wonder what it is?, wait maybe he likes me!' _Tenten screamed with joy in her head

"it's just i..." Neji started to blush, which Tenten had never seen him do before

Neji then, in one quick motion, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him

"i love you Tenten, i always have" Neji addmitted as he kissed her passionatly

Tenten was shocked to say the least, she had always liked Neji, but she thought he would never return it. she closed her eyes and returned Neji's kiss.

Tenten pulled away and gazed into his eyes "i love you too Neji" she said as she brought her lips to his

Neji was overjoyed, he was loved, it felt undiscribable to him

they pulled away from each other and Neji said "we should get going"

"ok Neji but" Tenten looked at him with sly smile "remember this is only our first date"

"i hope its not the last" Neji said returning Tenten's sly smile with one of his own as they sped towards Ichiraku's

End flashback

Neji got his and Tenten's order and sat at a table on the other side of Shikamaru and Temari as Torasame and Kakashi entered the resteraunt

"so Torasame, what do you want?" Kakashi asked looking at his girlfriend

"just plain my scarecrow" Torasame said with a slight giggle

Kakashi smiled at his nickname "ok" he said he ordered Torasame her order and his, a water.

Torasame and Kakashi took a seat at a table between Ronkia and Ino, and Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata's table

"so Hinata, how has you been lately, i noticed you've been fainting a lot" Naruto said looking up from his ramen

"well Naruto, i-it just when Ronkia t-told me tha-that you liked me, evertime i saw or heard you i would faint" Hinata told him, poking her fingers together

"oh" Naruto said scracting the back of his head "well, im glad he told me that you liked me, i would've never guessed"

"Naruto.." Hinata started, poking her fingers together "ive liked y-you for a while now, b-but it wasn't just liking you, i always l-loved you" Hinata said studdering a little

"I'm glad you love me Hinata, if you didnt, then i would be just hiding my real self" Naruto said looking at her lovingly

Hinata had never heard anything so profound from Naruto, she liked it none the less. Hinata leaned over and kissed him on the lips, Naruto was shocked at Hinata kissing him, she seemed like the type who would do that in public, but even with surprise in his mind, he kissed back on instinct

Shikamaru's and Temari's table

Temari was snuggled close to Shikamaru and surpraised at how warm he was, "i love you shika" she said out loud and didn't even noticed

Shikamaru smiled at her "i love you too Temari" he said kissing the top of her head

Temari blushed at him and hoped he loved her the same way she loved him, she knew he said it, but did it mean the same thing to him

"Temari, i want you to know that i will love you forever, no one can ever mean as much to me as you do" Shikamaru said blushing and looking at her

Temari didn't think after he said this, she acted. Temari kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, her tongue went over his lips wanting to go exploring, he let her in and their tongues went to every corner of each other mouths, as they fought of dominance over the other.

Temari pulled away, grabbed Shikamaru's hand, and stood him up "come on shika, we're going back to a place Ino told me about" she said lovingly

Shikamaru had a confused look on his face as Temari pulled him out of Ichiraku's

Neji and Tenten's table

Neji still had his arm around Tenten's waist and was eating with the other hand.

Tenten was blush because it appeared that Neji couldn't take his hand off her

"Neji, how long have you liked me?" Tenten asked

"for a while now, since that c-ranked mission to wave, you remember the with the alcohol smugglers"

Flash back

Neji was surrounded by drunken sailors armed with rapiers and some with broken bottles of shampaign

"only two? HA we can take 'em" said one of the drunkest seagoers

"ummm it's only me" Neji said droping into his gentle fist style taijutsu stance

"charge!!" yelled the drunken one again as he lunged at Neji

Neji just side steped and hit his chakra points around the sailor's neck, he fell dead instanly

two more stood in front of Neji, these two were sober and much quicker, one slashed at Neji, who side steped again and dodged it, the other sailor went fencing style and stabbed at him, Neji moved slightly and the sword went by him by an inch. Neji then hit the sailor in the forehead, who fell backwards onto the ground, foaming at the mouth.

Neji attention then went to the sailor who slashed at him and he wasnt there, the sailor had grabbed a shampaign bottle and hit Neji with it, Neji feel to the ground bleeding bad from the back of his head, Neji couldn't move and was about to get skewered by the sailor's sword until three senbon hit the sailor in the neck going straight in his throut, he fell, way dead.

the remaining saliors looked to see who threw the needles and it was Tenten

"Neji!" she yelled crouching next to him, she then looked up at the sailor's with a evil glare "oh, you are gonna get it!" she yelled as she pulled out a scroll, threw it up, caught it, made a few hand signs, opened it, and slammed her hands into it while it was still in mid air.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Kunai Aashi!, Art of Summoning, Kunai Storm!" Tenten yelled as she slammed her hands into the back of the scroll and hundreds of Kunai came out, killing ever sailor

after the kunai stopped coming out of the scroll, Tenten put it away and helped Neji up

"you ok?" Tenten asked

"ya" Neji said, a slight hint of pain in his voice

"hold on, let me bandage you up" Tenten said as she took out a roll of bandages and motion for Neji to sit on the ground.

Neji did as he was told and sat next to Tenten, as she gentle wraped his head in bandages, when she was finished they walked back to the Inn where Gai and Lee were going to meet them

End Flashback

"it's the way you're so care to me, and your just beautiful Tenten" Neji said looking over at her, he was meet with her lips pressed into his.

Neji was a little shocked but kissed back, they were locked in a kiss for what seem like forever, they pulled back at the same time, just to look into each others eyes for awhile.

8:00pm

Ronkia and Ino's table

"Ronkia" Ino said looking up at the clock "its getting late, i should go" she finished getting up

"allow me to walk you home" Ronkia said standing up as well

"sure" Ino said happily, she wanted to spend as little time away from Ronkia as possible

they walked out of Ichiraku's together, heading towards Ino's house

Naruto and Hinata's table

Naruto looked outside and saw the sun had gone down and the moon was in the sky and thought it was time for their walk

"Hinata, would you like me to take a walk with me?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, who smiled at him

"sure" she replied as they got up and left, Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist

Torasame and Kakashi's table

"Kakashi, we should go, i still have to unpack" Torasame said to her boyfriend (i will explain later)

"oh right, ok then lets go" Kakashi said grabbing Torasame's hand and walked off towards his house

Neji and Tenten's table

"Neji, i have to go, i have an early shift at the weapon shop tomorrow" Tenten told Neji

Neji sighed "ok" Neji said as he and Tenten walked out of Ichiraku's

they turned to look at each other just before they were about to part ways Neji then caught Tenten in a hug

"see you tomorrow Tenten" Neji whispered in Tenten ear

"of course" Tenten said as Neji let her go, and they walked back to their resepective residence

just outside Ino's house is some bushes

Ino's father, Inoichi, and her mother, Churipu, were waiting to see Ino and her boyfriend

"how do you know she'll be coming?" Inoichi asked his wife secpticly

"a mother knows" Churipu replied

"but"

"a mother knows!! now shhh or she'll hear us" Churipu told Inoichi putting her finger to her lips

they waited in silence for a few more minutes until they saw two people coming

Inoichi and Churipu couldn't make out who it was until they stepped into the light of the patiolight

"there they are" Inoichi whispered to his wife who nodded and containued looking at her daughter and her man

"ino, i guess ill see you tommorow" Ronkia said looking down at his girlfriend

"guess? just try to keep me away" Ino said looking into Ronkia's eyes and moved closer to him and shut her eyes as their lips meet in a kiss that was more passionate then ever before, Ronkia's tongue went over Ino's lips and she let him in as their tounges explored each others mouths for a good 3 minutes, then they pulled, gave each other a loving smile and went their different ways

Inoichi couldn't believe what he had just saw, even though he couldn't beileve it, he was happy for his daughter, Churipu was the same

"my baby has a man! yuppie!" she cheered quietly smiling widely

"and i have a boy i can scare the living day lights out of!" Inoichi smiled evilly until Churipu hit him in the back of the head and a large bump grew there

"no messing this up for your daughter" Churipu said harshly to her husband

Inoichi groaned "wheres the fun in that?" he asked

"its her time to have fun, not yours!" Churipu replied "now lets get inside inconspicuosly or Ino will be super P.Oed"

the Yamanaka parents crawled in through their open bedroom window and went out to tease Ino.

they walked into the living room to see Ino sitting in the chair watching Surviver then she noticed her parents

"hi mom, hi dad" she said smiling at them

"Ino honey, who was that boy you were making out with infront of the house just now?" Churipu asked smiling evilly and Inoichi behind her trying not to laugh and failing

Ino made the same surprised choking nosie as Gaara, and stared wide eyed at her parents while blushing

"umm, ah... er... um..." Ino fumbled for words but nothing came

Inoichi sat in his chair, a lazy boy, and Churipu sat on the couch

"soooooo... tell us about him" Churipu said to her daughter, Inoichi wanted to know too

"his name is Ronkia, he's here from Kagegakure to ask the hokage for assectence in a war that is about to begin" Ino started

"shouldn't the kage of that village do that" Inoichi asked

"well thats the thing, he is the Kagekage" Ino said plainly

"WHAT??" Churipu and Inoichi yelled looking wide eyed at their daughter, their surprised expressions quickly changed to happiness and they stood up, joined hands and started prancing in a circle yelling "our daughter's dating royalty!, our daughter's dating royalty!"

Ino smacked her forehead "great i have idiots for parents" she said out loud as her parents containued their chanting

On a Moonlit Street

Naruto and Hinata were walking down this street heading for Hinata's house when the romanic secnery, and Hinata's beauty, got to Naruto

"Hinata, you look so beautiful in the moon light" he said pulling her close to him

Hinata blushed at this comment "th-thank you Naruto"

they containued walking towards Hinata, glancing at each other every-so-often and smiling

after a few minutes of walking they made it to the Hyuga compound

"g-good night Naruto" Hinata said as she started walking towards the household but Naruto pulled Hinata back to him and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, Hinata was surprised but closed her eyes and returned the kiss, Naruto's tongue went over Hinata's lips,wanting to get in, Hinata opened her mouth and let Naruto explore every inch of her mouth as she did the same to his.

they pulled away, told each other good night and went to their homes.

Ronkia's Hotel Room

Ronkia opened the door and walked into his temperary home, and Jumogufu was lazily sitting on the couch, watching Ultimate Taijutsu showdown (a shinobi version of Ultimate fighter)

"hi Jumogufu, ahhh where's Torasame?" Ronkia asked his pervy brother

"she moved in with her boyfriend earlier today, says this place is too cramped" Jumogufu told Ronkia

"she moved in with him? wow, i hope they have fun" Ronkia said smiling at the end

Jumogufu looked shocked, he thought his bro was gonna flip out, but he took it like it was nothing

"so where have you been lately?" Jumogufu asked because he hadn't seen his brother around for awhile

Ronkia went to the fridge and grabbed a pop and sat next to Jumogufu to watch the show

"nothing too much, training, spending time with my girlfriend, that kind of stuff" he said savering the look on Jumogufu's face

"girlfriend!!" Jumogufu yelled looking at his brother

"ya, her name is Ino Yamanaka, long blond hair, nice breasts and ass, one of the ones you were spying on that day at the dojo" Ronkia looked over at Jumogufu and sending him a strong glare

"oh right that one" he replied turning back to the T.V, he couldn't wait to tell Torasame

Naruto's house

Naruto entered his home to see Gaara with a small blush on his cheeks and 5 sake bottles next to him, the little ones, not the huge bottles

"Gaara did you get into my sake stash?" Naruto asked his roommate

"ya bro, wants some?" Gaara asked voice deeper while he was drunk

"Gaara, you shouldn't drink this stuff" Naruto said wagging his finger at Gaara

"but Naru, its good!" Gaara said ending with a hiccup

"no Gaara it's bad for you" Naruto said as he took the bottle he had in his hands away "and dont call me Naru!"

but Gaara couldn't hear him, because he had passed out

Naruto sighed and put Gaara in a fold out bed that came out of his couch, as he got into his own bed and went to sleep

The Next Day

Ronkia woke up at 7:00am, got dressed, and went to a fresh day in Konoha, but before he left he called Ino and asked her to to meet him at Konoha's breakfest bestro, one of the fanciest cafe's in the village

when he arived Ino was already there, she smiled at him and waved, Ronkia sped over "good morning Ino" he said looking at her eyes

Ino leaned in and kissed Ronkia on the cheek "good morning Ronkia" she said lovingly

Ronkia blushed slightly "well, lets have some breakfest" Ronkia said as they walked into the resturant

Deidara's hotel room

Deidara had woken up and was now just finishing breakfest

"so what am i going to do today" he said to himself outloud as he took a sip of coffee

"well first, ill find Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi, then we can do something together" Deidara creaked that plan up out of no where

he rose up from the chair and walked off to find his fellow Akatsuki members

With Orochimaru

Orochimaru was walking around Konoha when he noticed his nephew, Jumogufu, walking and reading a little orange book, he desided to sneak up behind him and take his book to tease him, so he did so and grab the book from Jumogufu and started reading it

Jumogufu whipped around and saw his uncle "Orochimaru-otooji?" he said surprised

Orochimaru gasped while he was reading the book "this is Hentai!!! and with pictures!!!" Orochimaru yelled as Jumogufu snached the book back

"ya ya, so what?" Jumogufu asked his uncle blushing with embarressment

Orochimaru laughed at his nephew "you spy on women too dont you?"

"yes" Jumogufu sqeacked out, sounding like a mouse filled with hileum

"well then" Orochimaru said as he turned and started walking "next time you go, Invite me or ill tell your sister"

Jumogufu smiled and teleported infront of Orochimaru "so, you're a perv too Orochimaru-Otooji"

"so?" Orochimaru said blushing out of embarressment

"dont worry i won't tell" Jumogufu said as he started to walk away, book in hand

when Jumogufu was out of sight Orochimaru desided to go round up his old team, he was planing on a drinking contest so he went to Hokages office, which was easy to get into be cause the ANBU's ran away when they saw him coming

Orochimaru stopped out side Tsunade's office door because he heard her talking to someone

"so flat-chest, what are we going to do about snake-boy?" the voice was obveusly Jariaya

"nothing, If Ronkia trusts him then i do too, and besides, if we dont help, after the enemies are done with Kagegakure they'll come after us" Tsunade said

Orochimaru then opened the door and stepped inside the office

"speak of the devil" Jariaya said glaring at Orochimaru

"look Jariaya, if my Nephew wants us to put aside our difference for now im all for it, he always has everyone's best interest at heart" Orochimaru said to his former teammate

"fine fine" Jariaya said smiling

"what did you come here for?" Tsunade asked calmly

"just to catch up with old friends the best way i know you two would" Orochimaru said smiling, not evilly, an acual friendly smile "I've come to challange you two to a triple threat Drinking contest!"

"Haha You? in a drinking contest? ha ha ha" Jariaya proclaimed him and Tsunade laughing hard

"oh i can hold my own" Orochimaru said "unless you two think im not compitision, either way you still have to beat each other"

Tsunade and Jariaya thought about it for a minute and agreed, they were going to all meet at the bar at 9:30 that night

with the Akatsuki

"so what are we gonna do today?" Deidara asked

"well, i was going to find that Ronkia kid and ask him about this war" Itachi said as he walked off towards the Konoha's breakfest bestro, where he saw Ronkia go into

"ok what are the rest of you doing?" Kisame asked

"I have nothing to do so, Tobi, what are you doing?" Deidara asked turning to Tobi who wasnt there.

Deidara looked around until he saw Tobi riding the little 0.05$ plane ride they have infront of stores

"Tobi is flying high now!" Tobi yelled as he played with the fake steering wheel

Deidara look very embarassed "if anyone asks..." he started

"we dont know him" Kisame finished for him

"anyway, Kisame, you want to go to the aqurium?" Deidara asked his fishy friend

"ok" Kisame said smiling with his giant shark-like teeth

"but Kisame" Deidara started "dont try to get freaky with the female sharks this time ok?"

"awwwwww" Kisame said disappointed "fine, ill keep to myself, but that last time, they came on to me! not the other way around"

"suuuuuuuure" Deidara said skeptically at his friend

so Deidara and Kisame walked off to the Aquairium together.

Ronkia and Ino

Ronkia and Ino had just finished breakfest and were walking out of the resturant together talking about life and such, as they turned a corner and almost bumped into Itachi

"oh, hi Itachi, Whats up?" Ronkia asked his new friend

"nothing much, i was just wondering if you give me some more infromation on the War coming up, Orochimaru was a little skippy on the details"

"ok sure, but..." Ronkia looked down at Ino, who looked confused "ill tell you later, you're in my hotel so ill find your room and then we can talk, ok?"

"sure" Itachi said "right now, i think i should visit my brother, if i explain what the thing about the family was about, he shouldn't try to kill me, not that he could" Itachi said with a chuckle at the end

"if your looking for Sasuke, he's in the hospital"

"ok" Itachi said "thank you" he said as he walked towards the hospital at a slow pace

Ronkia and Ino desided to take a walk to the center on town, where a huge fountain was, appearently, it was beautiful so Ronkia and Ino went to relax, but what they didnt know, was that so was their friends and dates, some without anyone but you get the picture.

Ronkia and Ino arrived at the fountain and stared at it

"it is beautiful" Ino said not looking away from it

"no where near as beautiful as you" Ronkia said as he look down towards the girl at his side, put his hand around her waist and pulled her close, so that there was practicle no space between them.

Ino blushed at their closeness, and Ronkia's corny, yet romantic, comment.

Ronkia looked around and saw a resturant with most of their friends in it, he saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, and a boy that Ronkia didn't know, but he wore Green spandex and had a bowl-cut.

Ronkia nudged Ino lightly and showed her their friends, some paired up.

"when did they all get together?" Ino ask her boyfriend

"i don't know" Ronkia started "but i believe we should find out" he finished with a sly smile down at his girlfriend

Ino was thinking the samething as they walked towards the resturant. as they neared the heard the group talking about how they got together with their partners

Naruto and Hinata were explain how they got together to the boys and Girls spereatly, on either ends of the tablr, and they just finished, and the guys were patting Naruto on the back, and the girls were teasing Hinata, friendly teasing though

"hey guys" Ronkia said as him and Ino walked up to the table

"hi Ronkia, hi Ino" the group said

"Naruto here, was just telling us about how he got Hinata" Kiba said punching Naruto lightly in the shoulder

"i heard, congrats Naruto" Ronkia said

"Ronkia" Ino said, looking up at him "im gonna go over and talk to the girls k?"

"ok Ino" Ronkia said as he kissed her and, with a small blush, Ino went over to talk to her friends.

Shikamaru tapped Ronkia on the shoulder, Ronkia turned to see what he wanted

"Ronkia, i need to talk to you" he said in a shaky voice leading him away from the guys

"what is it?" Ronkia asked

"Temari took me to this peak, near the end of the village, i know you dont know this villages geography very well, but do you know what peak im talking about?" Shikamaru asked

"i think, is it a romantic spot, where couples go to get close?" Ronkia guessed

"yes" Shikamaru admitted "but how do you know it?"

"Ino took me there yesterday" Ronkia said plainly

"WHAT?, do you know what going there means?" Shikamaru asked in a harsh tone

"ya, it means you must have sex with the one you went there with" Ronkia said, tone not changing

"and your not scared that they might tell people?" Shikamaru asked

"not really, i trust Ino, and it dont really matter, we love each other and i knew we would have to soon or a later" Ronkia told Shikamaru

"hmm, never thought about it that way" Shikamaru said looking up, pondering this thought

"do you love Temari?" Ronkia asked his friend

Shikamaru was startled by this out-of-the-blue question "what do you mean?"

"do you want to be with her forever, never let anything tear you apart, to have yourself inside her, if not, then tell her you not ready" Ronkia said

Shikamaru didnt even have to think about this "yes, i do want be with her forever, i am ready for this!" Shikamaru stated with confidence in his words

"there you go" Ronkia said smiling at his handy work

"wow, i feel better now, thanks Ronkia" Shikamaru said bowing to his friend and walking back towards his friends as Ronkia did the same

Ronkia saw the guy he didnt reconize before and walked up to him

"hello, im Ronkia, who are you?" Ronkia asked the boy

"i'm Rock Lee!, the hidden leaf villages handsom Devil" Rock lee said kicking high in the air

Everyone laughed at Lees antics.

after everyone was done sharing how they got together, they went their own ways, Ronkia and Ino walk together of course.

they were walking towards the front of town, not intentionally, they just walked around, more interested in each other, Ronkia's arm was around Ino's waist, as usual

"hey Kei!" a girl yelled running up to them

Ronkia reconized who it was "Mar? is that you?!!" Ronkia said staring at the girl in front of him,

she had beautiful black hair that went down to her mid-back, dark purple eyes, a sword at her waist, and a live snake wrapped around her upper body, she was wereing a gray t-shirt with no left sleeve to show a fishnet tanktop, she had shorts on that were just above her knees and were army green, her headband was on her forehead, nad she had purple bangs that went down to her chin.

"now who else would it be?" Mariko asked with a huge grin on her face (ok, Mariko is her real name, Mar is her nickname)

Ronkia let go of Ino and hugged Mariko, who hugged back.

Ino was in shock, and her inner self was fuming, but she stayed quiet

Ronkia let go of Mariko and smiled at her "how have you been?" he asked her with a caring voice

"can't complain, its been boring without you on the team though" she answered frowning

"well duh, its not like Kan'oke is the life of the party" Ronkia said still smiling "where is he anyway?"

"here he comes" Mariko said, pointing at a boy who had just rounded the corner.

He had jet black hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black T-shirt with fishnet material under it, black ninja pants, and most oddly of all, he had a coffin on his back thats larger than him.

Kan'oke walked up to Ronkia and Mariko "i haven't seen you in a while Ronkia, what have you been up to?" he asked, getting right to the point

"nothing too much, Kagekage's have a lot of paperwork to do" Ronkia said smiling at his buddy

"hooray! the old team is back together!" Mariko said putting her arms around both boy's shoulders and getting them to hold her up

Ronkia then looked over at Ino, who looked even more puzzled than when she meet Itachi

"oh, guys" Ronkia said, letting go of Mariko, walking over to Ino, and putting his arm around her waist "this is my girl friend, Ino Yamanaka" he finished all smiles

Kan'oke made that surprised choaking noise as Gaara and Ino and stared at the couple, Mariko was over-joyed "yeppie! Ronkia finally stoped liking Kyhako!"

Kan'oke walked up and nudged Ronkia in the side "nice girl you have there, skinny, blonde, and not to metion she has a nice a..." Kan'oke never got to finish due to the fist to the face he got by Mariko

"owwwwwww" Kan'oke whined holding his face

"ohhhh, im sorry" Mariko said as she stood Kan'oke up and gave him a hug

"ok, ok, just get off me" Kan'oke said, he hated it when people hugged him.

"ha ha ha" Ronkia laughed at his friends normal antics

"so why are you guys here anyway?" he asked with a questioning look

"we're here to deliver..." Mariko reached into her shirt "this" she said as she held out a scroll with the crest of the chief adivery on it

Ronkia took the scroll and opened it and his face changed to a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, and a drak look in his eyes

"what is it?" Ino aksed, worried about her boyfriend

"the light... they attacked some out lieing farmlands in Kagegakure, and the Shinobi of the village went out to stop them, they were ambushed by the other villages shinobi, 250 shadow shinobi dead, 125 villagers dead, 25 shadow shinobi un-reported for, presumded dead or captured," Ronkia read the mortalitly rate from the scroll

"how many other shinobi killed?" Ino asked

"90 from stone, 105 from rain, 60 from lightning, and 46 from light" Ronkia told her, face grim

Ino was shocked at the large amount of carnage and the war hadn't even started

"the substitute leader of my village had ordered all farmers to get all or most of their crops and move into the walls of the main village, at least they'll be safer now" Ronkia said with a sigh

Ino hugged Ronkia from the side "its not your fault, and once we win the war, this won't happen again" she told her boyfriend as she kissed him on the cheek

Ronkia smiled "i know, its just, i need to protect the village" he looked down at his feet

"dont worry, its safe" Mariko stepped in to help Ino cheer up Ronkia

"hmm" Ronkia said looking at her

"we have Jonin portroling 24/7 and at least 3 ANBUs with each group, not to metion my clan is fully prepared for an invasion, same with the Akatgetsu clan, they have so many demons guarding around the gate, it would take a demi-god to get through there" she tried to tell him the village was safe

"ya, that makes me feel a little better" Ronkia said smiling

Mariko smiled at Ronkia and hugged him "your doing whats right, a lot more would die if you weren't here" she whispered in his ear

"ya, your right, as usual" Ronkia said smiling at her

"so, can you show us around?" Mariko asked

"sure" Ronkia replied as he put is hand around Ino's waist and all four walked into town to show Mariko and Kan'oke Konoha.

On a random street (an hour and a half later)

"Kakashi, I'm gonna go in here for a second" Torasame said, leting go of her boyfriend's hand and walked towards a clothes store

Kakashi just pulled out his little orange book and started read

he read for about 20 minutes until a certain green spandex wereing jonin appeared in front of him

"so, you and Torasame go out now" Gai said to his rival

"yup" Kakashi said rather bored

"so you must have come close to winning our bet" Gai replied

"what bet?" Torasame asked, coming out from the store with a bag in her hand

"oh didnt Kakashi tell you?" Gai said evilly "the only reason he is going out with you is so he can get in bed with you, and win a bet agenst me"

Torasame dropped the bag she was holding and turned to Kakashi "is this true?" she said getting some tears in her eyes

"the bet part is yes, but..." Kakashi couldnt finish, Torasame had ran up to him and kicked him in the nuts

Kakashi feel over in pain "bet your sharingan didn't see that coming" she said with hate in her words

Gai burst out laughing, until Torasame turned and gave him a death glare and gave off a s-class level of killing intent

Gai accually pissed himself and started to run away, but Torasame quickly caught up to him and beat him to a bloody pulp and then ran to the Hokage's tower

At the Hokages Tower

Tsunade and Shizune were sitting in the Hokage's office talking to a purple haired jonin

"Anko, for the last time, we are not making all the kunochi's were only fish net material" Tsunade said sounding a little annoyed

"but its so comfy" Anko whined "and sliming" she added in the end

suddenly Torasame came through the door, behind her were two bleeding ANBUs on the ground knocked out cold from trying to stop her

"Hokage-sama, do you also do counciling?" Torasame asked

"yes" Tsunade said getting up from her chair and walking over to Torasame so they were eye to eye "what do you need help with?"

Torasame looked into the Hokages eyes and saw concern, the same from Anko and Shizune, she broke down crying into the Tsunades large chest, Tsunade hugged her tight, and they would stay like that until Torasame was done crying

Ronkia and Ino (three hours later)

Ronkia and Ino had finished showing Mariko and Kan'oke around and they had went to their hotels, Mariko was in the same hotel as Ronkia, the room right next to his accually, and Ino was starting to worry for her boyfriend, and hoping that him and Mariko were only best friends

Ronkia and Ino were walking down a busy street in Konoha, when Ino suddenly asked "Ronkia whats between you and Mariko?"

the qurestion caught Ronkia off guard and he made the surprised choaking noise and stared at Ino "lets containue this converstaion and my place" he said has he poofed himself and Ino into his hotel room.

Ronkia sat on the couch and motioned for Ino to sit next to him and she did so

"now Ino, what makes you think me and Mar are more than friends?" Ronkia asked suspicously

"well, you two seem like your made for each other, you have pet names for each other, you know so much about each other already" Ino said, letting all her thoughts pour out

Ronkia took all this calmly, and spoke up when she was finished "Ino, i only love you, not Mariko, not Sakura, not any other girl, just you, those 'pet names' are our nicknames, everyone calls us them in Kagegakure, we may seem a lot alike, i guess thats why we are such good friends, and besides..." Ronkia tralied of at the end

"yes?" Ino said

"well, me and her did use to date" Ronkia told his girlfriend

"oh" was all Ino said as she looked at the floor

Ronkia saw her dark expression and put his hand and pulled her head up and kissed her on the lips "your the only girl i want now"

Ino blushed and her curisosity got her again "so, why did you and her break up" she turned to look at Ronkia

"we use to date constently, but our love was interferring with our missions so we split" Ronkia explained to Ino

"oh" Ino said again, believeing Ronkia that he was only for her, he never gave her a reason to not believe him before

Ronkia grabbed the remote for the TV and handed it to Ino "you want to watch something, i got free movies on it" Ronkia said

"sure" Ino said as she turned on her a chick flick, snuggled up very close to Ronkia, who put his arm around her, and they watched the movie together, but before it started Ronkia clapped his hands loudly and the lights shut off, so the only light was the soft glow of the TV set.

Hokage's tower

Torasame had stopped crying and just finished explianed why she was in the first place. Anko and Shizune were crying at the drama and giving each other hugs to comfort one another, even Tsunade had a few tears running down her cheek

"thats so dramatic" Shizune said to her new friend, patting Torasame on the back

Anko was drying her eyes "ya" was all she managed to get out

"Are you sure you don't want to say who it was? we'll kick the shit out of him for ya" Tsunade said, Torasame didnt use Kakashi's name because even though she really hates what he did, she still likes him

"no, i gave him a good shot to the balls before i stormed off, thats good... for now" Torasame said, venom in her last words

"thats the spirit kick the shit out of him!!!!" Anko said fire in her eyes

everyone, including Torasame, laughed at this.

After a few hours in the Hokages Tower talking to her new friends, Torasame went to Kakashi's to get her things and move back to the hotel room where her brothers were, or thats what she planed.

Kakashi's bedroom

Torasame poofed into Kakashi's room and began taking her things from the closet.

she had just finished and all her things were in a suit case that was on the floor now

"I'm not talking you" Torasame said to Kakashi, who just appeared in the door way, Torasame had said her statement in a shaky voice

"you don't have to speak, just listen" Kakashi said, not leaving the door way "that bet i made with Gai didnt matter to me, it did in the sence that you had to be with him, Torasame, even if i hadnt made that bet i wouldve asked you out anyway, your the most beautiful woman i have ever seen, i love you Torasame" he said has he walked up to her so he was directly behind her and whispered into her ear "i love you"

Torasame turned around so fast, it caught Kakashi off guard, she pulled him into herself and caught his lips as passionate kiss, she put her arms around Kakashi's neck to hold herself steady, and Kakashi put his hands around her hips, wanting to hold her

Torasame, perpously, fell backwards onto the bed, taking Kakashi with her so Kakashi was pinning her down, she blushed at their posistion, Kakashi had a sly grin visible under his mask, he moved his hand to the back of her waist and his hand travelled up her shirt and he threw it off her and he saw what she was wereing, a D-cup blacklace bra, Kakashi's pants were getting tight, he couldn't wait to get that bra off her

Torasame slid Kakashis shirt off as well, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest and she oticed that Kakashi had an ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder, she smiled, and pulled Kakashi down and kissed him again, Torasame didnt notice that while they were kissing, Kakashi had slid his hand around to her back and undid her bra, he then threw away like he did with her shirt, he stared at her breasts as his cock grew even more, Torasame noticed this and leant up to Kakashi's ear and whispered "Like what you see?"

he nodded his head as if hypnotised by her breasts, she put her fingers underneth his mask and quickly took it off his head, she was surprised at how sexy he was without his mask on, Kakashi just smiled and unbuckled Torasame's pants as threw them away as well_ 'only one thing left on her' _Kakashi thought as he lowered his head to her panties an ripped them off with his teeth, he stare at her voluptuous body, he was mesmerized by her beauty, she was laying there naked, hiding nothing from him and he was so turned on by it.

Torasame flipped Kakashi over so she was on top, she threw his pants and boxers off of him and she got a good look at his length, she figured around 9 1/2 inchs, she put her hand around his cock and began moving it up and down, Kakashi moaned and his cock pulsed at Torasame's touch, she desided to make him feel even better as she slid it into her mouth and begun to lick and suck on it. Kakashi was moaning with pleaser as she did this, Torasame liked the noices he was making and containued suck harder.

"Torasame... i'm gonna.." was all Kakashi could get out as he releashed inside Torasame's mouth, she swallowed his seed and smiled up at him, Kakashi was in a daze, but when he noticed her looking, he got a sly smile on his lips and flipped her over, it was her time to feel good, he leaned down to her lower area and such his finger in her pussy as far as it go, she moaned at his actions, Kakashi knew she wanted more and he smiled slyly and took his finger away, which Torasame was about to protest agenst until his tongue darted in and out, she gasp and bucked, Kakashi's tongue entered her again this time staying and licking her vigainal walls, she gasped and moaned with pleaser, she grabbed onto his hair and began to push his head in farthor, she felt herself about to cum but before she could say anything, she climaxed in Kakashi's face, he didnt care, he just licked it off and leant up and kissed her again, the both knew what would come next, and kakashi wanted it to be as painless as possible for her. he slowly placed himself at her entrence and looked up at her, she nodded as he plunged into her, a unimagainable amount of pain hit Torasame like a bullet, a few tears come to her eyes and rolled down her cheek, kakashi leaned up and kissed the tears away "your doing great torasame" he said as he entered her fully, one last wave of pain went over her as she bit her lower lip in pain, but as quickly as it came, the pain went away and was replaced with a feeling a of pure pleaser. Kakashi began to pump in and out of her, slowly at first, but sped up quickly, Torasame kissed him hungeralily, their tounges exploring each others mouth as Kakashi containued pumping in and out of her "im cumming, im cumming!" Torasame yelled as she climaxed moments before Kakashi did, he emptied himself into her was the greatest feeling both of them have ever had.

Kakashi rooled off and layed beside Torasame, both were sweaty, panting and tired. Kakashi pulled his blanket over himself and Torasame and they slipped into sleep together.

The Hospital (its 6:30pm just so you know)

Itachi walked down the Hospital hallway looking for room 202 and his brother, he finally found it and went inside

"Sasuke?" he asked as he entered and saw his brother laying on the bed looking out the window with a girl snuggled up next to him

"Itachi!" Sasuke yellled as he sat up, waking up Kyhako who looked confused

Sasuke sped at Itachi throwing verious punches and kicks, Itachi easily dodged them all "sasuke calm down! im only here to talk!" he yelled at his younger brother

"about what!" Sasuke spat at his older brother

"what really happened that day..." Itachi said with a sad look on his face

"I already know what happened, you killed the entaire clan!" Sasuke yelled

"yes, i did, but do you know why?" Itachi asked

"so you could get the Mangekyo Sharingan" Sasuke said, calmer now

"no, thats what i told you, but thats not what it was really was for, you see, the Uchiha clan planed to betray Konoha and destroy it so they could rule the whole land of fire, they asked me to help since i was an ANBU squad leader and could easily get into the hokages office with arms and kill him, when i refused they all tryed to kill me, the only way i could get out of there was to kill them, but even if i could've gotten out some other way, i wouldnt have taken it" Itachi told his little bro

"because your a blodd thristy monster!" Sasuke yelled

"no, because if i left, they wouldve destroyed konoha" Itachi said

"then why did you show me false images about what happened?" Sasuke asked

"because if i told you, you would ran away from the village and try to do what your parents wanted you to, or you would grow up hating them, and i would rather you hate me instead of our parents" Itachi said

"and why should i believe you?" Sasuke asked

"you dont have to" Itachi said as he turned to leave "i just wanted you to know the truth so i could get it off my chest" he finished as he went out of the room

"Sasuke?" Kyhako asked, looking at him

"I'm ok Kyhako" he said as he layed back down and closed his eyes

Kyhako smiled and snuggled up next to him again, as if nothing happened

The Bar

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had walked into the bar and sat down on the bar stools

"so what has my team been up to lately?" Orochimaru asked as their drinks arrived

"nothing big" Jiraiya said taking a swil of his sake

"as you can see, ive become Hokage" Tsunade said braggingly as she too took a drink of her sake

"Ya, but only because i turned it down, flat-chest" Jiraiya said mockingly

"stop calling me that!" she somewhat yelled

Orochimaru snickered "flat-chest" he said downing his sake, as did Jiraiya

"Orochimaru! you are so dead!" Tsunade yelled slurping the last of her drink and ordering more

"Flat-chest flat-chest, flat-chest!" Jiraiya and Orochimaru began chanting in unison, as they put one of their arms over the others shoulder and rocked back and forth, still chanting

"shut up lech, shut up snake ass!" Tsunade yelled, she hated it when they ganged up on her

"how do you know i have a snake ass? youve been looking?" Orochimaru asked raising an eyebrow and giving her a foxy grin

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes twitched as the looked at him. Orochimaru just laughed and down another sake glass

ten minutes later they all had at least 20 drinks downed and they sure were acting like it, Jiraiya was flirting with Tsunade, who was flirting back, Orochimaru noticed the two together and he always knew it would happen, he then blacked out and was carried home by ANBUs

Tsunade and Jiraiya were outside, and just about to part ways, but before they went, they kissed each other on the lips, as they sperated nether knew why the just kissed but it felt good, they gave each other one quick glance and went to each others respective housing, both knowing the shared something special, and both wanting it to happen again

ok thats that for this chapter, review and tell me what you think, also, if there is any questions or concerns PM me and ill answer back ASAP

next chapter, Chapter 12: Party at Sakura's, Truth or Dare Isn't as Easy as it Looks


End file.
